


Cursed Love

by SapphicSexual (SwanMillsFamily)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, David Nolan - Freeform, F/M, Goldenqueen, Mr.Gold - Freeform, OUAT - Freeform, Regina Mills - Freeform, mary margaret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanMillsFamily/pseuds/SapphicSexual
Summary: In season 7 Roni is pregnant with Weavers baby after they had been seriously dating. But what happens when Henry and Jacinda share true loves kiss and the curse breaks? Rumple wants to stick around for his and Regina's baby, everything is fine until their cursed personas feelings start to arise in themselves.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenQueenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/gifts).



> I love GoldenQueen and I was secretly hoping for them to be together in Season 7 but oh well. I love Rumbelle too but I love GoldenQueen a little too much! I will update weekly so I hope you enjoy!

Roni wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock as the sun shines through the drapes in her room. She stretches her arm and swats her hand against the clock until it finally shuts up. Roni stretches her legs from sleep, she smiles when her foot grazes against soft skin which elicits groan from the body next to her. She turns over to find the man smiling back at her with soft features.

 

“Mornin, Weaver.” Roni says, still half asleep. 

 

“Good morning, Roni.” Weaver says as he places his hand on the soft skin on her back and pulling her towards him. 

 

“Someone’s needy this morning.” Roni smirks as she pushes her naked chest against his. “Can you blame me?” He flashes her a smile before cupping her cheek and moving towards her to peck her lips lightly. 

 

“I need to get ready for work. But, i’ll see you tonight?” She asks as she maneuvers out of the soft sheets and moves across the room to her wardrobe.

 

“Yeah, might be a little late due to the fact that we have a lot of paperwork but i’ll make sure i’ll be here by seven.” He replies as he springs out of the bed and starts putting on his clothing that was thrown on the floor last night. 

 

“Sounds good.” She says as she comes out the bathroom fully clothed in her casual outfit, which Weaver loves so much.

 

“I love how hot you are in the morning.” He compliments as he sways towards her and take ahold of her hips, pulling her towards him. “Mmmm, I know. You’ve mentioned plenty of times before.” She throws him a smirk before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down towards her lips. 

 

Roni and Weaver have been dating for eight months now, they had only told each other that they loved one another two months ago and it’s been going great. Weaver had practically moved into her apartment, moving his stuff into her apartment bit by bit. He thought she had not noticed but she did, not minding it at all, but in fact loving the company.

 

They break apart after a few minutes and sigh in content before parting ways to their duties for the rest of the day. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Rum and coke?!” Roni shouts out as a stubbly man walks up to the counter and picks up his drink. It’s only eleven o’clock in the morning and there is already five people in her bar. It had never been this busy before this early in the morning but she wasn’t surprised. It’s mid November so patrons who work nearby like to huddle up into her bar for warmth on their breaks. 

 

“Can I get a gin, please.” A small man asks, she nods and fixes up his drink. She is about to hand him the drink when she suddenly feels very nauseous, she quickly summons her employee and beckons him to take over before rushing to the bathroom. 

 

She runs into a stall and lets out the contents of her stomach which usually isn’t a lot due to her lack of eating. She never has time to while bartending everyday. 

 

After a few minutes she feels fine and gets up off the cold floor, she would never install heating in a bathroom in her bar. Because if anyone was drunk they get hot so they look for somewhere where it’s cold and the best place is a bathroom where the toilets are to throw up. 

 

Roni walks over to the sink and turns on the tap, she swirls water around in her mouth before spitting it out and walking back out towards the bar and resuming with her day job. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Roni huffs out a puff of air as she walks back into her apartment. Her feet hurt from her busy day and she can’t wait to get out of her boots and into her bed. The brunette kicks off her boots and leans against the wall. In the corner of her eye she spots a jacket hanging on a stool in her kitchen. She glances at the clock and realises it’s nine pm. She curses herself for losing track of time. 

 

She walks across her apartment, dropping her keys and phone on the dining table before going into her room. Roni smiles as she spots Weaver laying on her bed fast asleep in his clothing. Roni grabs a throw blanket from her chair and walks towards her bed, carefully, she lays beside the sleeping man and covers them with the blanket. 

 

Weaver stirs slightly but then nuzzles against Roni, wrapping his strong arms around her petite figure. Roni nuzzles her head in his neck, taking in his smell before falling asleep in the arms of the man she loves.

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roni goes and buys a pregnant test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Smut ahead!
> 
> Decided I would post another chapter! I will be doing two to three chapters per week

“Gods sake, again?” Roni groans as she flushes the toilet, walking over to the sink and swirling water into her mouth. It is the third day this week she had thrown up in the morning. Roni decided it was time to nip to the store and buy a pregnancy test. Roni thought it was stupid considering her doctor said she was unable to have children. But she just decided to try and see to calm her nerves. 

 

She had told Stan, her employee to take over the bar for today. As Roni picks out a pregnancy test she goes over to the store clerk and placing three boxes of pregnancy tests down, Roni had always been very organized so she just wanted to be sure.

 

“Have a nice day.” The clerk said, Roni nodded and smiled in return before heading back to the bar and heading up the stairs to her apartment. Weaver had left for work three hours ago and he would be back at seven-thirty, it was now eleven. Roni chucks the bag on the dining table, ruffling through the bag and pulling out all three tests. 

 

After peeing on all three sticks and leaving them on the bathroom counter before leaving and walking back into her living room. Picking up one of the pregnancy tests and turning it around to find where it says how long she has to wait for the answer. Three minutes.  _ Three long, hard minutes.  _ She thinks to herself before sitting down on her couch and thinking about what she would do if the answer same back positive.

 

Roni has always wanted children, even after the doctor told her she could never be able to conceive she tried adopting but at the last minute they decided she wasn’t a good fit and that broke her heart. After that there was no point. But now, she curses herself for having hope of being pregnant.  _ It might just be a bug,  _ she says mentally. 

 

Her head wanders to what Weaver would think if she was pregnant. Would he be happy? Mad? Would he get scared and run for the hills? So many bad things run through her head but one good one still floats through her head.  _ She would be pregnant! _

 

She would have a little human being growing inside of her, she wouldn’t care if it was a boy or a girl, she cares if it is healthy and has a good life with her. If it was a girl she would talk to her about boys, help her through her first period and just give her unconditional love. If it was a boy, she would take him to soccer practice, help him with his homework and same with a girl, she would give him unconditional love. 

 

Weaver would make a great dad, even though he is such a hard ass with everyone else, he is sweet behind closed doors. Peppering Roni with kisses, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck and he is amazing at giving mind blowing orgasms. 

 

Roni quickly shoves her thoughts aside, she is getting ahead of herself. What if she wasn’t pregnant? She would be heartbroken, again. She glanced at the watch on her wrist, it’s been four minutes. 

Her palms starts to sweat as she hoists herself off the chair and she slowly walks towards her bathroom. The three tests come into view as she steps through the doorway, so much is going through her mind but all of her bad thoughts fade away as she glances at all three tests, they all say positive.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey baby.” Weaver says as he walks through into her apartment and pecking her lips before walking towards her fridge and grabbing a bottle of juice. 

 

“Weaver, can I… um… talk to you?” Roni asks nervously. Weaver places the bottle on the counter and furrows his eyebrows. “Of course, is everything ok?” He asks concerned while Roni signals him over towards the couch. Weaver follows close behind her, plopping down in the place next to her.

 

“So, umm. Shit, i’m sorry. I’m really nervous.” Roni apologises as she rubs her temples. “It’s ok, babe.” He says to calm her nerves.  _ What if he breaks up with her? _ Roni think to herself as she grabs ahold of his hands. “So… I just want you to know that I love you and you don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to.” She says calmly.

 

“Roni, what is going on baby? And, I love you too.” He says as he lets his thumb stroke her hand. 

 

“Ok... um…” Roni stalls before letting out a last puff of air. “I’m pregnant.”

 

So much is going through her mind but everything blurs as she watches a large smile breaks through onto his face. “This is the best news ever received and I just found out we brought down a drug lord today.” He says before pouncing on top of her and passionately kissing her with everything he has.

 

He breaks away but not moving off of her. “How far along are you?” He asks with a large smile on his face. “I don’t know, maybe two or three weeks along, maybe four. I am going for a doctors appointment tomorrow… if you would like to tag along?” She replies, letting out a sigh that she didn’t know that she was holding in. All bad thoughts now escape her mind.

 

“I would love to.” He says before leaning back down to peck her plump lips then biting her lip. Roni lets out a whimper before kissing him harder and pushing him backwards. Weaver maneuvers on the couch so his feet is planted on the ground and he is leaning against the couch. 

 

Roni throws herself onto his lap so she is straddling him, placing her hands on his shoulders and lightly grinding into his groin. “Shit, Roni.” He groans, grabbing her hips and pulling her chest against his torso and kissing her, hard. 

“Someone’s pent up.” She teases. “You have no idea.” He groans and lifts his hips up a bit and hits her just right.

 

They kiss hard, Roni moves her hands towards his jeans and unbuckles them. She pulls away from him, only for a few seconds to take off his jeans. After taking off his jeans she sexually takes off her tank top to reveal a black lace bra which her swelled up breasts spill out of due to her pregnancy. She then unbuckles her jeans and slips out of them. 

 

Weaver mentally groans at the sight of her. Her breasts spilling out of her bra and he can’t forget the matching lace underwear. She struts towards him and goes back to the same position as before. She lets her hand fall to his hardened rod and palms it through his black boxers. 

 

“Roni.” He groans as his head falls backwards. Roni smirks because she knows she is getting to him. Her hormones have gone haywire as she takes this as her time to attack his neck. She sucks his appelsadam before peppering kisses along his neck and jaw. “I love your aftershave.” She groans as his hands found her round ass, kneading it in a way he knows she loves. 

 

Roni’s hand found its way into his boxers, stroking his cock as she sucks on his neck. Weaver knows she is going to leave a mark but he doesn’t care, it just turns him on even more. Right now, this moment isn’t a simple fuck to them, right now, they are making love. They make love often but finding out Roni is pregnant has only made the need stronger, for her and Weaver. 

 

Weaver finally decided it has been enough teasing. He gently pushes her away and grabs ahold of the waistband of her underwear and rips them. He hears a gasp as he throws them to the ground. 

 

“They were my favorite pair.” Roni pouts. “I’ll buy you it again, and how many more you want.” He growls before scooching a bit to push his boxers down and kick them away. Roni kisses Weaver again before lifting herself up and grabbing ahold of his hardened dick. She rubs the tip between her folds which a elicits a groan from the both of them. 

 

“Shit, Roni. You’re so wet.” He hisses. Roni smirks before lowering herself and throwing her head back as she already feels full. Weaver holds her hips and with one quick thrust he is buried deep inside. “Oh god.” Roni groans as she feels the tip of his cock brush against her cervix. 

 

Weaver lets Roni adjust to his length before they begin moving in rhythm. “You’re so tight.” Weaver groans as he starts to move up and Roni moves down at the same time. Roni can feel the pressure in her stomach already building the second her starts to hit her sweet spot. 

 

“Fuck! Right there!” She groans, Weaver smiles and starts nipping at the sensitive flesh on her neck, hoping he would leave a mark.

 

“Shit Weaver, I’m gonna cum.” She breathes out. “Cum with me, Roni.” Weaver groans as he moves up and down faster, making sure to hit her just right. “Shit! Weaver!” Roni screams his name as the coil deep in her belly snaps and she cums all over his cock. She feels him spurting inside of her and she relishes the feeling.

 

“God I love you.” She moans out as she leans against him. His hot puffs of air hitting her neck. “I love you too.” He breathes out as he pecks her neck. 

 

“Want to finish this off in the bedroom?” She asks as she moves off of him. “Gladly.” He says as he smirks and carries her off into the bedroom for a night full of love making. 

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided i'm just going to post everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some fluff!

“Wakey wakey.” Roni groans as she feels wet kisses on her neck and jaw. Her eyes flutter open to see Weaver smiling wide, her catch his holding a tray full of sausage, fried egg, toast with butter, bacon and orange juice. 

 

“You are eating for two now, so I won’t let you skip one meal.” He says in an almost demand as Roni sits up against the headboard of her bed and Weaver places the tray on her lap. 

  
“Thank you.” She says as she quietly digs in to her fried breakfast. Weaver lays down beside her, they both sit in comfortable silence while she eats. “Are you going to have breakfast?” She asks him before stuffing a piece of sausage in her mouth.

 

“I’m not hungry.” He says simply before closing his eyes but he can feel her glare. “Here, eat.” She demands as she hands him the fork with a piece of sausage and fried egg on it. He rolls his eyes before taking the bite and handing the fork back. “Happy?” He teases before lying back down. “Very.” He hears her mumble with her mouth filled with toast.

 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Weaver says with a stupid grin on his face. Roni starts to blush and furrow her eyebrows. “What is up with you? You’re never this lovey dovey, I like it.” Roni says and bends down to kiss her lovers lips. “Just you being the mother of my child has changed me. Knowing that my child is growing inside of you is a dream come true.” He says sincerely.

 

“I love you.” Roni says as she takes a sip of her orange juice with a smile on her face. “I love you too.” He adds before pecking her cheek. “What time is the appointment?” Weaver asks, taking the glass of orange juice out of her hand and taking a sip for himself. “Ten, it’s nine now so we better get showered now.” She says as she finishes her last bite of sausage and placing the tray at the end of her bed. 

 

While in the shower Roni thinks of what happens to her daily routine when she will have her baby. She will obviously have to get a new apartment or house, no baby should live over a bar. She would have to live near Weaver considering he is the father and she could tell that he already loved their baby with his whole heart. Or… they could live together. 

 

Roni and Weaver have been dating for nine months now, they are madly in love, she is pregnant with his child and he already practically lives with her, he barely spends time at his apartment anyway. Roni thinks it’s time to ask Weaver to move in with her once she chooses a new apartment or house.

 

Once Roni and Weaver are both done showering they get ready and head off to the doctors in Weavers car.

 

“Hey, Weaver?” Roni asks, Weaver hums in response. “Do you think we should move in together? You don’t have to but I just thought because we are serious and so you could be near the baby.” She says all in one breath.

 

“I think it’s a perfect idea, I was thinking about that too.” He says and reaches over to her seat and squeezes her knee. “You have?” Roni asks shocked. “Of course. I don’t think living over a bar is good for a baby.” He says pulling his hand away and placing it back on the wheel. 

 

“Oh, right.” Roni replies, disappointed that was his only reason. She was hoping that he would’ve actually _ wanted _ to move in with her, not just because of the baby. She brushes it off and places a hand on her stomach, even though there isn’t a bump yet, she imagines there is.

 

“We’re here.” Weaver says and they both hop out the car. They both walk into the waiting area for their name to be called. 

 

“Roni?” Roni hears the familiar voice of her doctor, the same man who told her she could never have children. She had only phoned him to tell him she needed to make an appointment but she has not told him that she is pregnant.

 

Both Roni and Weaver jump up from their seats and flash the doctor a smile which he returns before following him to his office. He sits down in a stool next to the bed and Roni and Weaver stay standing next to the door. 

 

“So, why are you hear and asked for a check up. Check up for what?” He asks. “I’m pregnant, I did three tests and they all came back positive.” Roni states happily. Weavers hand rests on her back and strokes in with his thumb lightly.

 

“Wow, congratulations.” Dr. Davids stands up to shake her hand, Roni knows he is feeling quite stupid that he said she could never have children but here she is. “Ok, so why don’t we get you on the bed and I can bring in a nurse to do the ultrasound.” He says and walks out to get a registered nurse for the ultrasound. 

 

“Why did he look so shocked to find out you were pregnant?” Weaver asks Roni the second Dr. Davids left the room. “Because I have tried to get pregnant before but he said that I could never get pregnant, he probably felt like such an idiot. So I tried adopting but at the last minute the agency decided I wasn’t a good fit. So, I gave up. But, well, here I am… pregnant.” She says confidently, then leaning into him and resting her head against his shoulder. 

 

“He is a twat.” Weaver states. Roni snorts out a giggle and looks up to kiss Weavers cheek before moving towards the bed and lying down, lifting up her shirt. 

 

A few seconds later a petite woman with blonde hair walks into the room with a wide smile on her face. “You must be Roni, nice to meet you.” She says while holding out her hand, Roni shakes her hand. “I’m nurse Thompson and I will be doing your ultrasounds.” She adds.

 

Nurse Thompson puts on the smooth, clear gel on Roni’s stomach before placing the ultrasound on her stomach and moving it around her abdomen. Once she is finished she smiles and wipes the gel off of Roni’s stomach. 

 

“Ok, I’m going to go fetch the doctor and he’ll tell you everything.” Roni and Weaver nod. Half way through Weaver had pulled up a chair so he could sit next to Roni during the process. 

 

“Ok, hello again.” Dr. Davids shows up with a smile on his face. “So, your baby is perfectly healthy. And you see here?” He asks while pointing towards a small dot. “Yeah.” Roni and Weaver both answer. “That, is your baby. It’s the size of an grain of rice right now, you are one month along.” Roni had already started crying by the time Dr. Davids had said that the little dot was their baby. 

 

“You can come back when you’re four months along, then you can find out the gender of the baby and it’s due date.” Both Roni and Weaver nod in answer. “Would you like a photo?” He asks. “Yes please.” Weaver says as he smiles. 

  
When Roni and Weaver leave they have never been happier. Roni is holding on tightly to the sonogram of their baby and Weaver leads them back to the car. Once their both in they let out a sigh. “I love you.” Weaver says as he pulls Roni’s face towards his. “I love you too.” She replies back with a smile on her face. “And I already love our baby.” He pecks her cheek, then starts the car. Both Roni and Weaver sit in comfortable silence while thinking of  _ their _ baby.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance!

Roni is now two months pregnant and throwing up every morning which she can’t stand. She still hasn’t told anyone, mostly because she has no one to tell. She used to have someone who she thought was a sister to her but, they fell out and she hasn’t seen them in a while.

 

“Roni!” She shoots her head up and puts down the tumbler she was cleaning. She smiles when she sees a familiar face. “Henry! Haven’t seen you here in awhile.” She comments before moving to the other side of the bar and bringing Henry into a hug.

 

“I know, I’ve been spending time with Jacinda and Lucy.” He says happily. “That’s amazing, how’s it been going?” Roni asks as she hands a patron a shot. “Good, really good.” He says. “And, it’s really busy in here for a Sunday.” He adds before scooching a bit so he isn’t squished. 

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s three weeks till Christmas so patrons are getting drunk and huddling for warmth.” She laughs. 

 

“Roni! Have a drink with us!” Bob, one of the nicest people. He works at a vet only five minutes away and is always in Roni’s on a weekend. He is 5,7, bald and seems to always have his white coat on, even though he doesn’t  _ have _ to wear it on the job. He’s a single parent and his kid is pretty cute, a little five year old girl. His wife Sophia passed away two years ago due to cancer. 

 

“Sorry guys, can’t” She replies. She would’ve but, she’s pregnant. Roni doesn’t plan on telling anyone about the pregnancy until there is a bigger bump, at least until she’s four months along. 

 

“Well why not? You always have a shot with us on Sunday night.” Jacob, another veterinarian who works with Bob. “I just…” She can’t find a plausible excuse, well one they will believe anyway. “I just don’t feel like drinking tonight.” She replies, hoping they would buy it. Apparently they did considering they went back to their shots.

 

“Sorry about that.” Roni apologises to Henry as she picks up her cloth and another tumbler that needs cleaning. “No worries. Oh hey, Jacinda.” Jacinda pops up from behind him and Lucy comes running in to sit in the bar stool closest to Roni. “Hey Jacinda, Lucy.” She says, switching tumblers. 

 

“Hey, Roni. Sorry, Lucy really wanted to tag along.” Jacinda apologises but Roni just brushes past it. “It’s fine, in fact, I have juice box saved up for you.” She says to Lucy as she bends down to the mini fridge below her and pulls out a apple juice box and hands it to Lucy. “Thanks, Roni.” Lucy says, sipping on the juice box as soon as possible. 

 

“Sorry, Roni, but could you look after Lucy for a while so we can sit in peace?” Jacinda laughs, Roni nods in return before turning to the little girl in her bar. “So, you excited for Christmas?” Roni asks her. “Yeah, I know Santa isn’t real but I do love the thought. Plus, I like the presents.” The ten year old giggles then goes back to taking a sip of her apple juice.

 

“I like the presents too. You never have believed in Santa, have you?” Roni asks her as another patron comes up to the bar and asks for more shots, Roni nods, pouring them into the shot glasses she had just cleaned, then passing them to the somewhat drunk patron.

 

“No, not really. But…” Lucy takes another sip of her juice, almost like she’s out of breath. “I do believe in magic.” She continues. Roni nods and washes yet another shot glass. “Yeah, all that fairytale malarkey.” Roni grins and looks at the girl who had started a glaring contest. 

 

“It is not malarkey!” She states as a fact. “Right.” Roni nods. “I’m serious, I found out who you are. Henry is Henry Mills obviously and you, you’re Regina Mills. Adoptive mother of Henry Mills.” Lucy says confidently. 

 

“Lucy, where did you even get all this? Henry’s book? The one  _ he _ wrote? The one where he specifically said that it was all a fantasy?” Roni asks as she leans on the bar with her elbows. 

 

“But it isn’t a fantasy! Nevermind, I’m going to go find my mom.” Lucy runs off in a huff and Roni curses herself. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey darling.” Weaver greets, walking up to Roni and indulging her into a big hug. Roni relaxes into the embrace and wraps her arms around him, burying her face into his shirt.

 

“You okay?” He asks her, pulling away to look into her eyes. “Yeah, I just feel like I’m going to be a shit mother.” She comments, brushing past Weaver and plops down on the couch. “Why would you ever think that? You are going to make an amazing mother to our child.” He says, trying to knock some sense into her.

 

“Lucy was on about fairytales and she seemed so happy to talk about them but I kept shooting her down. Shouldn’t I have just let her talk about her passion?” Roni asks as Weaver pulls Roni towards him, Roni’s head resting on his shoulder. “Maybe, but you know she’ll grow out of all that stuff, it’s just a matter of time.” He strokes her hand which made its way to his knee. 

 

“Yeah. See, you’re going to make an amazing father.” She sits up and kisses him. “Thank you, and, I have been looking at apartments. Houses are way too expensive, plus, I found really nice three bedroom apartment in our price range!” He states happily. 

 

Roni is indulged in love as she leans forward again to kiss Weaver harder. “Thank you. I’m sorry, I’ve been so busy to look.” She apologises, a little disappointed in herself. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Weaver says, cupping her cheeks to look him in the eye. Roni’s heart melts as all she sees is love in his eyes. She falls forward, head on his lap and throwing her legs onto the couch. 

 

Weavers fingers snake through her soft curls as he gently massages her scalp. “That feels nice.” Roni moans out. Without trying, Roni’s eyes close and she drifts off into a deep sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ok, I need to nip out real quick. Stan, take over will you?” Stan nods, Roni rushes out her bar doors. She felt bad last night after her encounter with Lucy so she decided to go apologise to her. But she could never go empty handed, Roni made a apple pie this morning. It’s now four pm so Lucy would’ve just gotten back from school, she will be hungry.” 

 

“Knock knock, Lucy?” Roni says while waiting on the other side of the door, she hears footsteps and she smiles. The door swings open to reveal little Lucy, drinking a glass of milk. 

 

“Roni? What are you doing here?” She asks politely. “I wanted to give you this.” Roni holds out the apple pie and a smile breaks out on Lucy’s face. “I felt bad about yesterday and realised that you can believe whatever you want to.” Roni adds. 

 

Lucy opens the door wider and step aside to let Roni know she is welcomed in. “Thanks, where’s your mom?” Roni asks the little girl as Lucy quickly snatches the pie out of Roni’s hands. Roni mentally laughs at her greediness but secretly finds it cute.

 

“Still at work, she’ll be back at five.” Lucy replies, opening the cover and grabbing a fork out of a drawer. Roni watches as Lucy digs in and moans at the taste. “Good?” Roni presumes by how Lucy’s eyes are going to the back of her head. “Delicious, I always have loved apples.” She comments before taking another bite.

 

“Wow, you’re not even cutting a slice.” Roni laughs as she sits on one of the bar stools at their kitchen island. “No point, it’s going to be demolished in a few minutes anyway.” Lucy laughs, taking another bite.

 

“Want some whipped cream? More milk?” Roni asks the girl. Lucy nods her head, mouth full of pie. Roni laughs, taking that as a yes to both. Roni goes into the fridge, pouring more milk into Lucy’s recently used glass, then going back into the fridge for some whipped cream. 

 

“There.” Roni says as she places both items in front of the little girl, sitting back down on the stool while Lucy still stands. 

 

“Do you not want to sit down?” Roni asks her. Lucy shakes her head, letting her long black hair wave about. “I forgive you.” Lucy mumbles. “What?” Roni asks, not catching what the girl had said. “I forgive you, for last night.” Roni nods a thank you before bidding the girl goodbye and heading back towards her bar. 

 

While walking back, she spots the police station, deciding she would pay a quick visit to Weaver before going back to work. 

 

“Hey Roni.” Rogers says. Rogers works for Weaver, he is single, hard working, sassy and overall a really nice person. “Hi.” She greets him before walking over to Weavers office. Before he comes into view she spots a woman with large hair sitting in his seat. Roni moves a little more forward and she sees Weaver standing in front of her, with his back to the wall. He has a smirk on his face, he bends down, both his hands placed firmly on his desk, the woman between them and their faces inches apart. 

 

The police station is pretty quiet today so at least no one has come up to her yet, wondering why she was peeking into her boyfriends office. Her heart rate has exceeded, wondering why his lips are so close to hers. It might just be Roni’s hormones but she can feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

 

The woman moves closer, their lips are practically touching. That’s when Roni has had enough. She turns around, brushing past other officers who thankfully never noticed that a tear had run down her eye. 

 

She reaches her bar and her face is tear stained, she keeps her head down. “Stan! You’re in charge today.” She shouts, she hears an ‘ok’ so she quickly runs up the stairs and runs straight into her bathroom. She falls onto the floor next to the toilet and empties the contents of her stomach, same as this morning. 

 

She doesn’t know how long she had been sitting on the bathroom floor since she heard her apartment door open and close. “Roni?” She hears, she sighs and gets up off the bathroom floor. Maybe she just caught him at a bad moment, it probably meant nothing but it still hurt that he let their lips graze. 

 

If she ever saw that woman now she would’ve grabbed her by her blonde, matted hair and thrown her to the ground. She was never the type to be possessive, but she wasn’t up for losing the father of her child.

 

She flushes the toilet and quickly swirls her mouth with water, like she does every morning and heads into the living room. Her stomach is doing twists and turns, her head filled with thoughts.  _ What if he was cheating on her? What if being a father scared him and he ran? Does he still love Roni?  _

 

“Hey babe.” Roni’s heart melts at that word. “Are you ok? You look like you’ve been crying.” He says, cupping her cheeks, the gesture makes more tears form in her eyes, them falling before she could stop them.  _ Damn hormones!  _

 

“I’m fine.” She walks past him, going to the fridge, wondering how she is going to ask him about the woman without him getting mad. 

 

“No… you’re not. What’s wrong?” He asks, walking up behind her. 

 

Roni sighs. “I went to your office today, and um, who was that woman who was sitting in your chair?” She asks nervously. 

 

“Why?” He asks, Roni furrows her eyebrows. “ _ Why? _ That’s all you say? Why is because your lips were practically touching and she was sitting in  _ your _ chair! You never let anyone sit in your chair!” She shouts, letting her confusion and her hormones get the better of her.

 

“Do you really think i’d cheat on you?” Weaver asks shocked. “No! I don’t know. Thoughts are going through my head like, you got scared of being a father, you weren’t attracted to me anymore! I don’t want to think things like that but my hormones are making me think them! I’m so sorry.” Tears were flowing freely now down Roni’s cheeks.

 

“I just find it so stupid that you think I would  _ ever _ cheat on you.” He says. After only a few seconds of silence Weaver started moving. Roni furrows her eyebrows but then the tears start coming harder as soon as Weaver grabs his jacket from the chair and heading to the door. 

  
“Where are you going?” She asks breathlessly. “Out, I need to calm down.” He says opening the door. Roni can only stand still in shock, her hand reaches her mouth as she tries to stifle her sobs. She drops the floor, her other hand clutching the small bump that had formed. The only thing that is going through her head is  _ why. _


	5. Chapter Five

“Hey, you doing ok?” Stan asks Roni as she stares off into space. It’s a quiet morning in the bar so Stan pulls Roni into the storage room. Roni hasn’t seen Weaver in three days and she’s slowly thinking that he hates her and he’s moved on. 

 

Last night Stan had caught her throwing up and crying in the bathroom after he had cleaned up. He asked what was wrong and maybe it was because she was lonely, she told him everything. He had comforted her and told her that Weaver loved her and when he had cooled down, he would go back to her.

 

“Yeah.” She says as she gets comfortable on a crate. “Thank you, for last night. I needed it.” She says smiling at him. “No problem.” He says. “Do you think I should talk to him? I mean, fuck, I love him. I mean, I have never felt this way before. Usually I have my walls up but god, every single time I see him my walls come crumbling down.” She says, the tears had already started pouring, Roni was surprised that she wasn’t all out of tears by now.

 

“If you want to talk to him, yes, then go.” Roni nods, “Ok, can you take over the bar for a while?” She asks Stan, he nods in answer, shooting her a quick smile before she leaves the storage room.

 

Roni takes a deep breath as she pushes the cold glass doors of the police precinct open. “Good morning, Roni!” Detective Rogers greets her with a warm smile and a head nod. 

 

“Morning” She says in return. “Is Weaver here today?” She asks him nervously. “Yep, he’s in his office now. Thank god you’re here. He’s been in a bad mood the past few days. You always seem to make him less of an ass.” He says with a huff.

 

“What do you mean he’s been in a bad mood?” She asks him.  _ Is it because he is still mad at me? _ Roni thinks to herself. “He’s snapping at everyone, closing himself off and overall, being a complete arse.” He laughs. “Anyway, good luck.” 

 

“Thanks” Roni mutters before taking a few steps towards his office. He comes into view, sitting at his desk and concentrating hard on paperwork. 

 

She knocks on his door two times before he looks up at her. “Hey.” She breathes out. “Hello.” He greets, standing up. “I just want to say I am really sorry and, fuck, I love you and I get it if you hate me but I just want you to know that i’m sorry I accused you.” She says all in one breath. He smiles at her.

 

“Hey babe, oh i’m sorry.” Roni shoots her head around to see the same blonde who Weaver let graze his lips. Tears form in her eyes…  _ again.  _

 

Roni pushes past the blonde, ignoring Weaver calling after her. Unfortunately officers saw her crying and asked if she was ok, she just kept on running, not looking back.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What the fuck, Eloise?” Weaver seethes. “Oh i’m sorry, was that the famous Roni?” Eloise laughs and fully walks into the room.

 

“You knew full well that was Roni! I release you from custody and that is what you do?” He asks, his anger taking over. Eloise says nothing but gracefully sit in the chair on the other side of his chair. 

 

“If you love her so much, go after her.” She says. He groans in irritation then roughly grabbing his jacket off his chair and bursting out of the precinct. 

 

As he walks through the streets of Hyperion Heights with his jacket wrapped around him in the sign of winter. It’s two weeks till christmas, the christmas lights light up the whole city. 

 

When he reaches Roni’s he takes a deep breath before pushing into the bar, rubbing his palms together for warmth. He walks towards the stairs but is stopped when a hand grabs his arm. He spins around, ready to scold the person but stopped when he is met with Roni’s employee, Stan.

 

“I’m here to see Roni, Stan.” He states. “I know but i’m telling you now not to hurt her again. What happened? She came running in here five minutes ago, tears streaming down her face. I hope you know that a few nights ago I had to comfort her for four hours till she passed out from crying. She thought that you had moved on.  _ You _ broke her!” He seethes. 

 

“I’m sorry, but i’m here to make it right. I love her and our baby more than anything. I presume she told you.” He nods and let’s his grip go.

 

“Make it right.” He scolds before walking away and back behind the bar. 

 

Weaver opens up the apartment door, he quietly stands still for any sign of noise. He curses himself when he hears muffled sobs. He takes off his jacket and throws his phone and keys on the couch. He stalks towards her room and peers in.

 

Roni is curled up in a little ball on his side of the bed, in his shirt. His heart breaks at the sight.  _ I’m such a fucking ass.  _ He thinks to himself. He thinks she can’t hear him so he starts to take off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers before grabbing a throw blanket from the seat in the corner of the room.

 

He swiftly lies on the bed. Roni felt the weight and quickly turns around, shocked when she sees Weaver. “Why are you here?” She asks confused, he doesn’t say anything but opening his arms for her. She furrowed her eyebrows but slowly moves into his arms, the second his arms wrap around her she starts crying again.

 

After a few minutes Weaver decides it’s time to explain what happened. “Her name is Eloise, she is the founder of a cult and she found out about you and when she saw you in my office today she wanted to fuck it up. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left but I get really defensive when someone accuses their partner of cheating when their innocent. I was scared that you hated me. I was actually going to come see you later tonight. I’m sorry Roni, I really am and I love you so fucking much. And we both know I prefer brunettes.” Roni let’s out a laugh at the last sentence. 

 

“I’m sorry too.” She says, sniffing. “I love you too.” He leans down and kisses her with so much love. “And I might have done something that will either make you mad or happy.” He says as he pulls away from her lips. 

 

“Oh no, what?” She asks nervously.

  
“I bought the three bedroom apartment.” He bites his lip, waiting for the answer. He doesn’t get an answer except for a kiss. “I was thinking of halving it but I that works, thank you.” She buries her face into his neck and takes a deep breath. “We can move in whenever.” He says, kissing her temple and letting out a sigh.  _ She’s home. _


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time

“Merry Christmas Eve!” Roni says as she passes a shot glass to a patron. The man smiles and nods in return. It wasn’t that busy considering it was Christmas Eve but she wasn’t surprised, most men now spend time with their families on Christmas Eve. Roni’s will be closed until January second so thankfully she won’t have to work for the next week and a bit. 

 

“Hey babe.” Weaver says as he walks towards her. He had finished work early and sent all his employees for an early start to Christmas. Although Weaver will be working while she is off he will not be working on Christmas Day, Boxing Day and New Years Eve. 

 

“Hey.” Weaver bends over the bar to peck her lips before sitting down on a bar stool, rubbing his hands together for warmth. “I’ll be closing up in five.” She says, cleaning yet another shot glass. “That’s fine, I’ll stay down here. Can I have a beer?” She nods and prepares his drink as Henry and Jacinda come into the bar.

 

“Hey, Roni. We just wanted to have a quick beer before closing time. Is that Christmas dinner still on for tomorrow?” Henry asks while he and Jacinda take up two seats at the bar, near Weaver. “Yup.” She says, handing Weaver his beer. 

 

Roni decided she, Weaver, Lucy, Jacinda, Henry and Stan would all have a Christmas dinner tomorrow just for the sake of it. 

 

“What time is the dinner again?” Jacinda asks, while Roni hands her and Henry their beers. “Seven but you can be upstairs at the apartment anytime you like.” She says and goes back to cleaning tumblers. 

 

They chat about random things before Roni decided it’s closing time. Her and Weaver head back upstairs, taking off all their clothes and cuddling up in bed together before falling asleep after a long day at work.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey guys!” Henry shouts as him, Jacinda and Lucy all walk into the apartment, each other them holding a plate of something. “Hi! Come on in.” Roni says while Weaver comes up behind her to help her with the plates. “What did you guys bring?” She asks them while her and Weaver carry them off to the kitchen.

 

“I brought more ham because why not, Henry brought wine and mistletoes for around the apartment and Lucy brought cookies.” Jacinda says as Henry takes off her and Lucy’s coat, along with his. 

 

“I’ll hang up the mistletoes.” Weaver whispers in her ear, she nods in response and stalks over to the cupboard and placing wine glasses around the table. She knows she can’t drink but Henry, Jacinda and Lucy don’t so she’ll make up an excuse about not feeling like drinking, or she’ll add some red food coloring into her water to seem like she’s drinking the wine. 

 

“Ok, I’ll set up the table.” Stan comes out from behind her and starts carrying plates onto the tables. She smiles at the scene before her, Weaver struggling with the string on the mistletoes, Lucy sneakily taking one of the cookie she had brought, Henry and Jacinda smiling at one another while talking and Stan setting up the table. It already feels like she has a big family. She is so grateful for each of them.

 

“Those mistletoes were a bitch.” Weaver comments while walking up to her and kissing her cheek before moving behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Roni hums and smiles as she takes a sip of her water she had fixed up. 

 

“Ok, everything is set up you guys!” Stan shouts from the dining room. Everyone is sitting around the table, clinking their glasses together before digging in. Roni already knows that there will be a lot of stuff left over, there is, mash potatoes, ham, peas and bacon, pigs in a blanket, cookies and someone ice cream which she had bought for dessert. 

 

After their meal everyone huddled over to the couch as they watched Love Actually, a classic Christmas movie which Roni loves. Stan had left half way through the movie and Henry and Jacinda were talking in the corner. Lucy was watching them with a smile on her face and Weaver was still watching the movie. 

 

“Alright, time to go Luc.” Jacinda says as she and Henry stand up from the corner. Lucy huffs but obliges. “Hey you guys.” Roni says, Weaver stand up and wraps his arm around her as he stands next to her. “Yeah?” Henry asks. “You two are standing under a mistletoe.” Roni smiles and points to above Henry and Jacinda.

 

Henry and Jacinda have yet to kiss and Roni, Lucy and Weaver think this might be the night. Jacinda blushes as they both lean in for their lips to touch. Seconds after their lips touch a gush of wind flies through the air, almost knocking them to the ground. 

 

“Mom! Dad!” Lucy shouts as she runs towards Henry and Ella. All their memories have come back. “Henry!” Regina says as she runs towards her son and giving him a hug. Regina hugs Jacinda and Lucy next until she realises someone else is in the room. Regina looks at Rumple with one hand on her stomach, shocked at what her cursed persona had let happen. Regina doesn’t say anything but run to her- no, Roni’s room, locking it and falling on the bed.

  
So much is going through her head but one thing is blurring her vision.  _ I’m pregnant with Rumplestiltskin’s baby! _


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Smut ahead ;)

“Sis!” Zelena screamed as the knock at the door revealed her sister, Regina. “Hi! I’ve missed you!” Regina says hugging her ginger sister. “I was going to go over to Hyperion Heights to see you tomorrow. Come on in.” Zelena moves aside to let her younger sister in. Zelena, or as her cursed persona had been named, Kelly, lived in Hyperion Heights with Roni until they got in a huge argument over Kelly’s daughter Margot. Kelly then left to live in San Francisco. 

 

“So, the curse is broken.” Zelena comments as she leads Regina through the living room of her house which she now shares with her fiance, Chad, who Regina does not know of yet. “Yeah, um, Henry and Ella shared True Loves Kiss.” She says. 

 

“Let me take your coat.” Zelena says as they reach the couch in the living room. Regina hesitates but then starts removing her jacket for Zelena. Zelena hangs up her jacket but then finally sees why Regina hesitated. “You’re pregnant?” She asks shocked as she points towards Regina’s stomach, where her hand now layed. 

 

“Yes.” Regina states happily, stroking her baby bump. She was now four months along, ever since the curse was broken she hadn’t seen much of Rumple, just here and there but they never talked. She spoke to Henry, he still doesn’t know of the bun in the oven. She’s been trying to hide her growing bump whenever she was around him and other people. By standing behind the bar, boxes or always having a coat on or wearing loose shirts. 

 

“Oh my, congratulations!” Zelena beams as she runs towards her sister and hugs her hard. She pulls aways and motions towards Regina’s bump almost as if she was asking to have a feel. Regina moves her hand away from her stomach which was instantly replaced by Zelena’s hand. “Who is the father?” Zelena asks, still not looking up at her sister.

 

“That’s what I also came here to talk to you about.” Regina said nervously as she took ahold of her sisters hand which was on her abdomen and led her to the couch. “What’s wrong?” Zelena asks, worried for her sister. 

 

“After Kelly had left Hyperion Heights, some things had changed. The bar had changed and Roni’s relationship choice had changed. Roni… and Weaver started dating.” She says, hoping that it was clear enough for her sister to understand. 

 

Zelena had finally caught on. “Wait, Weaver is Rumple. So… is Rumple the father?” The ginger asked shocked. Regina slowly nodded her head. “Oh wow! That’s a surprise.” She says. “I know. And, there’s something else.” Regina adds. “Oh no, don’t tell me it’s twins and you are getting married.” She says dramatically.

 

“Haha, um. Weaver and Roni were… madly in love and well, it seems as if the feeling that Roni had for Weaver has retracted onto… me.” Regina says nervously.

 

“You’re in love with Rumple?” Zelena asks shocked, not expecting this to come from her sister at all. 

 

“Yes.” Regina mutters quietly, but Zelena could still hear it.

 

After the curse had broke, every day Regina felt something for Rumple. She would think about him while she was in bed, showering, eating breakfast and it was hard to get him out of her head from then on. She doesn’t expect for him to feel the same but it’s been hard for her to keep her feelings buried for two weeks, considering he was the father of her child.  _ Lucky baby.  _ Regina thought.

 

“Wow… I don’t know what to say. I mean, do you know if he feels the same?” Regina shakes her head in response, looking down at her lap, letting her fingers fiddle together.

 

“I have something to say too.” Zelena says, Regina nods then looks up at her sister. “I am getting married.” She states. Regina’s eyes bulge out of her eye sockets as she thinks of what her sister is saying. Married! Regina’s snapped out of reality when she realises she’s been staring at her sister for a while. 

 

“Congrats! Who’s the lucky man?” Zelena smiles at the reaction she was hoping for, shock and then happiness. Zelena quickly hugs her sister before answering her question. “His name is Chad and I met him here, well, Kelly did.” She said, pulling away from the warm embrace. 

 

“So, he isn’t from our realm? He is from the real world?” Regina asks. Zelena nods, understanding that it could be dangerous but maybe one day she’ll tell him the truth about her, just, not today. 

 

“Well, congratulations! When can I meet him? I have to meet the guy that is going to marry my big sis!” Regina teases and nudges her sisters shoulder. “He is traveling for work, he’ll be back in two days.” Zelena replies with a wide smile.

 

After spending two hours with Zelena, Regina decided it was time to head back to Hyperion Heights, where all her troubles are. When she steps off the train and lets the cold breeze hit her hair her mind wanders to Rumple. She wished his arms were wrapped around her for warmth and that he was peppering her kisses. 

 

Ever since Robin died she wished she could have someone to share her bed with. Maybe she was in love with Rumple because she was lonely but that couldn’t be it considering that there was so many amazing guys she had met in Hyperion Heights but all she wanted was Gold. Of course, out of all the men in all the realms, she wanted the Dark One. She isn’t surprised, there always had been chemistry. Especially between her Evil half and him a few years back when there was that Hyde and Jekll debauckle.

 

Regina walks silently down the streets, everyone who were cursed have settled in Hyperion Hights. We had caught Drizella, Gothel and Lady Tremaine, Rumple had put the black wrist band on them so they couldn’t use their magic. Even though there was no magic they had brought some over from the Wish Realm.

 

“Hi, Jack.” Stan was the cursed persona of Jack, a miller’s son. “Hi, Regina.” He replies as he cleans a shot glass. Some outlaws had also come through in the curse and spent most of their day at the bar. Regina hops up her stairs and into her apartment. She takes off her jacket and huffs. 

 

“Hi.” Regina whips around to the voice and sees Rumple sitting on her couch. “Hey” Regina breathes out before walking over to the couch and sitting in the seat next to him. “I was just going to get changed then go see you, I wanted to talk.” She said. Rumple sits up and nods.

 

“I wanted to talk to. I know I have been wanting to get back to Belle but I decided that I want to stay, for the baby and… you.” He says. “Why me?” Regina asks, heart beating fast. Inside she is hoping that he will say that he has feelings for her, but, Regina knows he would never admit it, let alone actually have feelings for her.

 

“Well, I don’t know. It seems like Weaver’s feelings have retracted onto me.” He said, biting his lip. Regina’s mind stops and starts screaming at her. Say something! _ He likes you back you idiot! Say something, do something!  _ Regina just sits there, staring at him in disbelief.

 

“I’ve never admitted something like this but, I can’t help it. Weaver really fucking loved you.” Rumple laughs.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the two weeks since the curse broke Rumple couldn’t stop thinking about Regina. He knows that Belle would’ve wanted him to move on. He couldn’t help it if there was a pull towards Regina, she understands him, understands the darkness. The darkness that Belle couldn’t understand, that was ok. 

 

Now that the curse was broken all his cursed memories out do his original ones, except for Bae and Gideon. All he can think of is Weaver kissing Roni’s neck, making her moan, making her breakfast and wrapping his arms around her waist which he seemed to do quite a lot but she loved it. Both him and Regina are never good with love. All the people she had ever loved had died and his as well. 

 

After Belle died he thought he would never find love again, but here he is, sitting in front of the former evil queen. Regina just stares at him, he doesn’t expect her to feel the same but he still holds a tiny slither of hope.  _ Hope _ , one of the most used words in this family. 

 

“Regina?” He says. Her eyes blink, almost as if she was in a trance. “I don’t know what to say.” She says. His hope was gone. He knew that she could never feel the same way, not for a beast. “I know you don’t feel the same wa-” He was about to finish his sentence but he was cut off.

 

“No Rumple, that’s the thing. I feel the same. God, we are so bad at this.” She laughs, her laughs makes his heart clench in ways he has never felt. Regina shakes her head and looks down, when she gets no answer she takes a risk by looking back up and lunging at him. Pulling the collar of his white shirt towards her and slamming their lips together.

 

Rumple lets out a throaty moan as she dips her tongue into his mouth. He snakes his hands to her ass and stands up in one swift motion. Regina yelps but then wraps her legs securely around his waist. He carries her to  _ their _ bedroom, not breaking the kiss. 

 

Once he feels his feet his the bed he drops Regina, eliciting a small scream. “You’re such an ass, come here.” She growls. Rumple smirks and bends down to kiss her again. He can tell Regina is needy by the way that she grabs his shirt and rips it, buttons flying all over the place. Regina grabs ahold of his wrists and pulls him on top of her. She can barely breathe but she love it, loves the roughness and the passion. 

 

After a few more minutes they are both naked, their skin rubbing against each other as they kiss. “Rumple… I need you inside me.” She groans. “Beg for it.” Rumple growls, knowing she hates begging for anything. 

 

“No.” She replies. Rumple lets out an evil laugh before thrusting two fingers into her without warning. “Shit!” Regina screams at the sudden intrusion. Rumple moves down her soft body until he is on the ground and on his knees. With his free hand he moves his index finger through her swollen pussy lips and through her wetness. When he reacher her clit he presses down, hard. “Oh god! Fuck” Regina moans, moving both hands to each side of the bed to clutch onto the sheets. 

 

Rumple leans forward, dipping his tongue through her swollen lips. His tongue picking up the moisture, he can smell her sweet scent of her forbidden fruit. He circles her clit, clockwise and anti clockwise. He can feel Regina squirming beneath him. He decides to stop teasing as he starts thrusting his fingers hard and fast while sucking hard on her nub. “Oh god, Rumple.” Regina moans out, her grip on her sheets get tighter each time his fingers hit that special spot within her.

 

“Rumple! I’m coming! Shiiiiiit!” She screams, the second she feels her release the pleasure stops, his fingers have left her pussy and his mouth had stopped it’s assault on her bundle of nerves. 

 

“What the fuck?!” She seethes. Rumple smirks as he moves upwards and pushes Regina higher up in the bed. Before she could comprehend what he was doing Rumple thrusted his cock deep inside her with one swift motion. “Oh god yesss!” She moans, wrapping her arms around him and digging her nails into his back. He hisses but relishes the pain as he thrusts in and out of her so fast that she could see stars. 

 

With each thrust he hits her g-spot making her head tilt back. “Shit, Rumple. I’m not going to last long.” She breathes out. “Me neither, come for me Regina.” He groans out. He quickly moves his hand down over her bump and through her pussy lips, circling her clit and assaulting her bundle of nerves once again. “I’m coming!!” Regina screams, leaning a little forward to bite his shoulder as her pussy clenches his cock.

 

Rumple cums the second her pussy spasms all over his cock, releasing deep within her. “Shit, Regina.” He moans out as he slowly pulls out and lays down next to her.

  
“I’ve never cummed that hard in my life.” Regina breathes out. She looks over at the dead beat man and smiles. She hops out her bed and gets the special throw blanket and wraps it around them. Rumple smiles and pulls her towards him, kissing her forehead before the both relax in each others arms. Regina grabs his hand and moves it over her bumps and sighs in content. _ They’ve found their home. _


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a boring chapter but also a little bit of fluff

“Hey! Wake up.” Regina groans as her body is being shaked. “Five more minutes.” She moans out before turning onto her left side, away from Rumple. “Regina, you said that five minutes ago.” He laughs, when he gets no answer he moves off the bed and stands at the end of it. He bends down and grabs ahold of the sheets and in one swift motion he pulls them off the bed. 

 

“No! Why.” Regina groans while rubbing her eyes from sleep. “Because we have an appointment with Dr. Davids or Dr. Mathew if you want to call him by his real name.” Regina huffs before sitting upright and glancing at the clock on her bedside table.  _ 7:45.  _ She hasn’t been up this early since before the curse. 

 

It’s been two weeks since them actually being together, they had moved into their new apartment which Rumple had bought during the curse. They decided they would move back to Storybrooke after the baby was born instead of going now. 

 

Today Regina and Rumple will find out the gender of their baby, both of them are excited and ready for the little one to come out ever since Regina’s hormones have been all over the place. She will want sex in his car, in an alley, in the storage room, bathroom, shower and anywhere with enough space to stretch her legs. 

 

“You excited?” Regina asks Rumple as they follow Dr. Davids into his room. “I’m going to go get Miss Thompson and she’ll be doing your ultrasound.” He says while hanging a clipboard at the end of the bed.

 

“How you holding up after the curse broke?” Regina asks him before he leaves the room. “Fine, quite nice doing something other than being a shoe maker.” He laughs before turning around and leaving the room to fetch the licenced nurse.

 

“What do you think it’s going to be?” Rumple asks Regina. “I think a boy. Although having a girl would be nice, dress her up.” She replies. “You?” She asks. He smiles and takes a seat down next to her. “My guess is a girl, well I hope it’s a girl. I haven’t raised a girl yet, I would love to.” He says honestly.

 

“My pregnancy and Weaver’s personality has rubbed off on you, you’ve gone so soft.” She teases. He rolls his eyes and nudges her elbow in a teasing manner. They’re pulled out of her teasing when the nurse walks into the room. “Roni, well, Regina nice to see you again. And, Rumplestiltskin.” She greets the couple before turning on the ultrasound.

 

“Good morning, Miss Thompson. What is your real name?” Regina asks her. “Mary, so you can call me that.” She replies while she rubs the gel on Regina’s bare stomach. Rumple takes a peek at her baby bump and smiles.  _ His baby is growing in there _ . He thinks to himself.

 

“So, you’re here to find out it’s gender right?” Mary asks them, pulling Rumple out of his thoughts. They both nod toward her. They all smile when the second she places the ultrasound on Regina’s stomach a heartbeat filled the room. Regina’s eyes fill with tears as she closes her eyes and listens to her baby’s heartbeat. It is by far the most amazing sound she has ever heard in her entire life, other than Henry’s laugh when he was just a baby.

 

“Ok, so…” Mary says as she pulls off her gloves and throws them in the trash. “I’m going to go get the doctor and he will tell you the gender of your child.” She adds before grabbing the clipboard and taking it with her. 

 

“Wow.” Regina breathes out. “I know, we just heard our baby’s heartbeat for the first time.” He smiles and leans forward and presses his lips to her temple before pulling away.

 

“Hello again to you two lovebirds.” Dr. Mathew laughs, Rumple shoots him a glare that Regina can see out of the corner of her eye. 

 

“So, you ready to know the gender?” He asks them. “Yeah.” Regina says, the doctor nods and smiles at them. 

 

“You’re having a girl!” He states happily. Regina and Rumple both look at each other. Regina mentally laughs that Rumple had only  _ now  _ started tearing up. “I’ll leave you two, hope to see you at the birthing.” He says before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

 

“We’re having a girl.” Regina states happily. Rumple smiles wide before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. They pull away for breath and smile.  _ A baby girl. _

 

On the ride back to their apartment which is only a ten minute walk away from Roni’s, Regina and Rumple talk about when they plan on buying all the baby stuff.    
  


“Well, now we know what color to get.” She comments while stroking his hand which lies on her knee. “Yeah.” He mutters, retracting his hand from her knee and onto the wheel.

 

“Is everything ok?” She asks him. “I just think that instead on getting comfortable here, we should go back to Storybrooke. Take everyone with us.” He replies, but still keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“If you really want to, we can go back to Storybrooke.” She replies. She was thinking the same. Raising their kid in the same house where Henry grew up, or even at Rumple’s house if he had second thoughts about moving in together.

 

“Because if we’re there, then we can get comfortable and make the best nursery anyone has ever seen.” He laughs and takes his eyes away from the road and to her. “Sounds perfect. When will we leave?” She asks him. 

 

“Sunday? There is no point in telling people in Storybrooke, let it be a surprise. It’s Tuesday now, and if some want to go back to the Wish Realm they can and whoever wants to come with us to Storybrooke are more than welcome.” He states as he parks the car in front of the apartment they share. 

 

“I think Zelena will be staying in San Francisco for a while but I think Robin will want to see her friends again. I know for sure Henry, Ella, Lucy, Alice, Nook, Tiana and Jack will come with us. Jack said he needed time away from the Wish Realm.” Regina replies as they both step out of the car and let the cold breeze hit their faces. 

 

“Alright, I’ll tell Alice to gather people round the statue tomorrow and we’ll have a talk with the city and say that they’ll meet us at three PM on Sunday if they choose to come with us and for the people who want to go back to the Wish Realm, they can meets us on Saturday at eleven AM. How does that sound?” He asks her as they both take off their coats and hang them up in the apartment.

 

“Good, you call Alice and i’ll fix us up some lunch. Then I’ll call Zelena.” She says, Rumple nods and heads dials Alice while she makes them sandwiches.

 

As she prepares the cheese her phone starts ringing, she digs into the back pocket of Roni’s jeans which she has come to love and pull out her phone.

 

“Hello?” She says as she holds the phone between her ear and phone while she fiddles with the turkey. “Hey sis.” She smiles when she hears Zelena’s voice on the other end. 

 

“Hi! I was going to call you. Me and Rumple are going back to Storybrooke on Sunday and whoever wants to come with us can and whoever want to go back to the Wish Realm can go on Saturday. Rumple had found some beans from Dr. Facilier’s office after he disappeared.” Regina says all in one breath.

 

“Wow, ok.” Zelena replies, taking in the news. “I know you want to stay for a while and that’s fine. At least you don’t need beans to get there, only the scroll, which, Rumple made clones of. I know that some people will want to stay in the real world so if they want to stay in Hyperion Heights, they can.” Regina says as she stuffs a slice of turkey in her mouth.

 

She closes up the sandwiches and places them on the dining table, she rests against the island in the kitchen. “Alright. Do you know if Robin will be going back with you?” Zelena asks her sister nervously. “Well, I know Alice will want to go there so I’m guessing Robin will tag along with her girlfriend.” Regina says honestly as Rumple emerges from their bedroom. 

 

He sees that she’s on the phone and walks up to her, pulling her away from the island and moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder like what Weaver did with Roni. 

 

“I get it. I plan on telling Chad everything soon, giving him a chance to run for the hills.” Zelena replies. Rumple smiles and starts kissing and nipping at Regina’s neck making her whimper. 

 

Regina moves her head to the side and moving her phone to her left ear. Regina can hear Zelena talking but all she can focus on is not moaning whenever Rumple sucks at the sweet spot on her neck. “What is happening?” She hears from the other side of the phone. 

 

“Nothing.” She says quickly. Swatting Rumple’s head away but he doesn’t budge. “Is Rumple kissing your neck?” Zelena asks, Regina mentally face palms herself. “Yeah.” She says and bites her lip. “Ugh, ok. I’ll leave you two, wear a condom and whatnot.” Zelena huffs, annoyed she had to hear that. 

 

“A bit late for wearing a condom, Zelena. She’s already pregnant.” Rumple laughs. His hot breath hitting Regina’s earlobe making her shiver against him. 

 

“Whatever! Have fun you two.” Zelena says before she hangs up. Regina laughs and turns around so her front is pressed up against Rumple’s chest. “Naughty.” She teases him. He laughs and leans forward to peck her lips. “Come on, let’s eat lunch since we forgot breakfast.” He replies. Regina nods and pulls away from his warm body, they both sit down to enjoy their lunch in comfortable conversation. 

  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven’t posted in a few days!!

Thank god the residents of Hyperion Heights learned how to drive otherwise it would’ve taken a lot longer to get to Storybrooke. Yesterday Regina and Rumple had sent the people who wanted to go back to the Wish Realm back there with magic beans, some had decided to stay in Hyperion Heights and the rest came with us to Storybrooke. Out of everyone, twenty people decided to come with us. They are all following Regina and Rumple in their cars. Alice, Robin and Nook are riding in the back.

 

“Feels as though I haven’t lived in Storybrooke for years.” Robin said as Alice nudges her to move over a bit. Rumple had found a cure for Nook’s cursed heart so he and Alice could be near each other again. 

 

“It’s because you haven’t” Regina commented, looking back at the trio as Rumple drives Weaver’s range rover. “How long till we’re there?” Alice asks impatiently that Regina can’t help but laugh at. “One more hour.” Rumple replied not taking his eyes of the road.

 

“That’s so long.” Alice groans. “Stop being so impatient, Starfish.” Nook says to his daughter. Robin smiles at the father and daughter before taking ahold of Alice’s hand and looking out the window.

 

Rumple removes his right hand from the wheel and reaches over to take ahold of Regina’s. Regina smiles at the contact and looks forward. Zelena, Alice, Robin, Nook and Jack are the only ones who know about regina and Rumple being together. Regina hasn’t had time to sit down with Henry and tell him. Henry, Ella and Lucy are also going to Storybrooke along with the group in another car which will obviously be less squished.

 

Once they all arrive at the town line Regina step out the car and holds up the quil until the barrier comes down. Once it’s down Regina walks back to the car and they all drive through. The storybrooke residents are all startled when almost twenty unknown cars come driving through town. But they all calm down once everyone is parked and the first person to come out a car is their former queen and mayor, Regina Mills. 

 

“Regina!” Regina spins around when she hears the familiar voice of none other than Snow White. “Snow!” She shouts as she runs towards the tiny woman and embraces her as the people from Hyperion Heights and the Wish Realm all start coming out of the car. 

 

“Henry, Ella, Lucy!” Regina shouts, waving her hand towards the trio that still sit in their car. Robin, Alice, Nook, Jack and Rumple are standing by Regina’s side.

 

“What happened to you guys?” Emma asks as she walks up the the big group. “Long story short, we were caught up in another curse while we were in the Wish Realm and we were all moved to Hyperion Heights, I had to cast the curse to save Henry from something which he is now cured from and we captured Drizella, Gothel and Lady Tremaine who were the witches who tried to kill us all and then the curse broke when Henry kissed his wife Ella. By the way, Henry married a woman named Ella and they had a kid named Lucy. We gave the people of Hyperion Heights a choice if they would stay in Hyperion Heights, be sent back to the Wish Realm or come back with us to Storybrooke. Zelena is not here because she is in San Francisco with her fiance Chad who isn’t a fairytale character, just a normal person. Boom, done.” Regina breathes out. “Oh and i’m pregnant.” She adds quickly making everyone around them gasp except for Alice, Rumple, Robin, Nook, Henry, Ella, Lucy and Jack.

 

“Wow.” Hook says. “By the way, nice to see you again mate.” He says towards Nook, then hugging Henry. 

 

“You’re pregnant?” David asked shocked. Regina nods with a wide smile on her face. She moves her hand down her stomach and presses down on the bottom of her shirt so everyone can see her bump. “Congratulations!” Snow says happily before giving Regina another big hug. 

 

“Ok enough of the hugging, we can continue it later but first we need to find places for twenty people.” Rumple interrupts the sweet moment. “Well, lucky for you, Granny’s has expanded.” Granny says from behind Snow while eyeing Regina’s bump with a smile. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

After everyone is settled in and had introduced themselves Snow had invited Regina and Henry to Granny’s with Emma, Hook, Snow and Charming so they could catch up. Henry, Ella and Lucy are staying at Emma and Hook’s because she hasn’t seen her son in a while and Regina doesn’t mind, she could spend time with her secret boyfriend back at the mansion.

 

“So, who’s the father?” Killian bluntly asks Regina. “That’s how you want to start this conversation off when you guys haven’t seen me for almost ten years?” She sasses. Snow rolls her eyes and laughs. “Well we all thought you could never get pregnant since you took that potion.” Snow says. 

 

“Well, the potion is magic and Hyperion Heights was in a land without magic so maybe that’s why.” She states simply. 

 

“It’s Gold.” Henry blurts out. Regina whips her head to face her son and gives him a smack on the arm. “Henry!” She scolds. “Regina? Is that true?” Emma asks her, confused. “Yes, ok? Me and Gold’s cursed personas were together and my cursed persona got pregnant.” She says while nervously playing with her fingers under the table.

 

“Let’s talk about something else.” Regina says, they all nod. She knows there will be more questions asked later, but she just got back and all she wants is a quiet night in with Rumple. 

 

After three hours of mostly talking about the curse, Regina finally gets to go home and relax. “Hello?” She shouts, letting her echo bounce off the walls. She preserved everything in the mansion so nothing was dusty. When she hears nothing she hangs up her coat and takes off her heels. Before coming back to Storybrooke Regina changed back into her mayoral clothing instead of wearing her Roni jeans and tank top with boots, which Regina had grown accustomed to.

 

She walks up the stairs and walks towards her room. A little part of her hoping that Rumple would be in there, sleeping on her bed. She twists the knob on her door and it opens. She smiles when she spots a sleeping Rumple with a computer laying on his chest. She closes the door behind her and quietly changes blindly in the dark. 

 

She scoots under the covers and her leg rubs up against his. She clicks a button on the keyboard to see what he was looking at. She takes the computer off his chest as she slowly sits up and sets the laptop on her lap. After a few seconds the dark screen turns on and she smiles at the site he was looking at. It was an online store of baby stuff, the store is only a ten minute drive from the mansion. A lot had changed from the first curse. She looks at the top right corner and sees that he had put ten things in the basket. 

 

She uses the mousepad and clicks on the basket. She scrolls through all the things he had placed in the basket. Two types of cribs, four binkies, a milk bottle, two stuffed animals and a baby blanket with giraffes on it. Her smile is up to her cheeks now as she closes his laptop and reaches over him to place it on his bedside table. She leans into him and pecks his cheek before slinging an arm over his stomach and resting into his side and closing her eyes, drifting off quicker than she expected to.

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes back to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Smut ahead! 
> 
> I seem to be doing a lot of smut but oh well.

“Welcome back, Mayor Mills.” Snow says as Regina sits down at her desk which hasn’t been sat at by her in awhile. “How does it feel?” Snow asks her. “Good, normal.” Regina replies as she already picks up a stack of papers, ready to start working. 

 

“What is first on the agenda?” The pixie haired woman asks as she sits down in the chair opposite Regina. “Well, I need to check if there is any other empty shops that can be used. Tiana and Ella want to get back to selling their famous beignets. Preferably in a shop and not in a food truck.” Regina replies while smiling as while looking through free lots she found a small shop which was once owned by Moe French, but he had passed a few years back. 

 

“Ok, well… I guess have fun.” Snow says before getting out of the seat and leaving Regina be. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Knock knock, Your Majesty.” Regina smiles and looks up as Rumple walks into her office before closing the door and locking it. “What are you doing here?” She asks. 

 

“What? Not happy to see me?” He pouts and walks around her desk and plants his hands on each side of her on the armrests. “No, it’s a pleasure to see you.” She teases and leans up to peck his lips which he then deepens. Regina pulls away before it can get any deeper. “Nope, I am not having sex with you while working. Now, unless you have important business that we need to discuss you can leave.” She says and pushes him away only for him to smirk and grab her hips before lifting her up on her desk.

 

“Rumple.” Regina groans, he doesn’t budge. Instead he pushes her legs apart and step in between them, letting her dress ride up. “I never thought I’d say this, but I prefer you in your jeans, boots and tank tops.” She laughs. Regina rolls her eyes and tries to push him away. “Snow will kill me if she finds out I had sex first day back.” Regina scolds.

 

“Mmmm, what do you care what the little princess thinks? Hmm?” He laughs before roughly kissing her. Regina lets out a whimper as Rumple palms her pussy, she instant feels herself getting wetter by the second. 

 

Rumple doesn’t waste any time as he pushes her underwear aside and thrusts two fingers into her core. “Shit!” Regina moans out, he thrusts harder as he wants her to reach her first orgasm in a few minutes. He pumped his fingers for a moment before turning them. He curled them and was rewarded with a quick jerk of her hips. Rumple had enough practice that he’d never had a problem finding the woman’s g-spot. 

 

Rumple swiftly bends down on both knees onto the ground. With his left hand, he spread her slick folds wider for him. He lapped her clit a few more times before sucking it fully into his mouth. Regina’s breathy moans became more intense. That was his indication to speed up the motion of his fingers. 

 

“Oh shit, Rumple. I’m close.” She panted. “Just like that…” 

 

It was another minute or two when Regina let a whimpering sound followed by a moan. Her body tightened on his fingers as wetness floods his mouth. Regina’s hands clutch the end of her desk as she comes down from her high. Rumple slowly pulls out his fingers and places a quick kiss to her clit making her shiver since she is sensitive. 

 

“Delicious.” He moans as he stand up straight once again. The second that she had calmed down Rumple had picked her up and placed her on the couch. He spins her around so her knees are planted on the edge of the couch and her hands are placed in front of her on the cushions. Rumple undoes his belt and pulls down his jeans and steps out of them. Regina takes a look behind her and smiles. Rumple shoves his boxers down. 

 

He rubs the tip of his cock between her folds before digging his fingers into her waist and pounding into her. Regina moaned with every thrust. 

 

Regina’s forehead falls forward. One of his hands swept around her waist and pulled her back towards his front. His right hand slipped down her body and roughly circled her clit. “Fuck yes! Oh god keep going.” She screams.  _ Thank god I placed a silencing spell around the office. _ He thinks to himself. 

 

“Come for me, Regina.” He growls in her ear as he roughly thrusts into her. Her moans and whimpers had become more frequent. The only support Regina had was him holding her by her waist and her holding onto his arm which was still wrapped around her. 

 

“Come on, Regina. Scream for me. Scream for me while you come.” He pinched her clit before resuming with his ministrations. She did just that. Rumple closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of hers. Rumple felt his own orgasm rush through him, he pumped faster and released deep inside her with a grunt. “Oh fuck, Regina.” He groaned before softly rubbing her bump with his thumb before unwrapping his arm from her waist. 

 

“Mother of god.” She panted as she layed down on the sofa. “Mmm.” He hummed as slowly pulled up his boxers along with his jeans and buckled them once again. He waved his hand and a pair of jeans, boots and a Roni tank top appeared on Regina. “Much better.” He laughed before leaning down on the tired woman and pecking her swollen lips. 

 

“That was a good morning.” She laughed out. She protectively placed a hand on her bump and rubbed with earnest before lifting herself off the sofa. “Yes it was. I was bored, thought I’d come see you.” He smiles before grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him. “Don’t you have your own shop?” She asks, leaning a little more forward. Letting her hot breath hit his. “It’s been a slow day. I’ll meet you back at the house.” He says before kissing her and leaving. Regina smiles before going back to her desk and carrying on with her work.  _ Yes, it was definitely a good morning. _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as Regina walks through the door she is met with an amazing smell of chicken, she smiles as she takes off her coat and her boots before walking through living room and into the kitchen. 

 

She smiles as Rumple comes into view. His back is to her, obviously concentrating on whatever he is making before he turns around to pick up the spatula. Out of the corner of his eye he spots a figure standing in the doorway and he quickly looks up. He smiles as he sees Regina standing there with a smile on her face. 

 

“Ah, you’re home. Perfect. I want you to try this.”  _ Home. _ She thinks to herself as Rumple uses the spatula and scoops up some chicken, peppers and sauce on it and walking towards her. “What is it?” She asks as he lifts it up to her mouth. “Stir fry.” He replies. “I’ll add the rice once this is done.” He adds. She shrugs and leans forward to eat what was on the spatula. 

 

She moans out at the taste. “That is delicious.” She says and laughs. “Who knew you could cook.” Rumple rolls his eyes and laughs before walking back to the sizzling pan. “Why don’t you set the table and I’ll plate it?” He suggests, she nods in his direction before whipping around and getting out plates and glasses for drinks. 

 

They eat in comfortable conversation talking about the nursery and Regina smiles at how he seems to have planned it all out. “I have already seen some really nice paint colors. I don’t care if she likes blue, blue is a great color.” Rumple comments before scooping up rice and a piece of chicken onto his spoon. “Yeah, the other day when you were asleep when I came home I saw that you put some things in your online blanket.” She says and smiles. 

 

“Damn, I curse your bed for it being really comfortable.” He teases. “I’m not sure on any of it yet though.” He adds while reaching over for his glass and taking a sip of his water. “I think it’s all great.” She smiles and they continue eating in normal conversation for the rest of the evening before heading off to bed.

  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light smut xoxo

Regina is now five months pregnant. People still don’t know about Regina and Rumple’s relationship except for Alice, Robin, Nook, Jack and Zelena. Zelena had told Chad everything, he had not believed her at first but after Zelena showed him her magic he definitely did. It took him awhile to get used to have a sorceress as a fiance but he still loved her, now that is the definition of True Love. Zelena and him were now moving to Storybrooke. At first Chad wasn’t so sure but then he thought he would love to see her world. They move to Storybrooke next week and Regina is practically jumping with joy to see her sister again. And she is also very horny since her hormones have gone haywire.

 

“Regina, stop.” Rumple groans as Regina palms his crotch. “Come on, I’m so horny.” She moans as she pushes him onto the couch and climbs onto him. Rumple growls before ripping her underwear and thrusting two fingers inside.  _ She is so wet.  _ He thinks to himself. Regina lets out a loud groan and falls forward onto him. “Fuck yes.” She moans and grinds against his hand. 

 

Before Regina came hopping down the stairs in just a white shirt which was actually his and black lace underwear, Rumple was reading. His book was now thrown on the floor as Regina nuzzles her head into his neck, his shirt covering her moans which were getting louder which each thrust. She wraps her arms around his head and bites his neck, earning a hiss from the dark one. 

 

He moves his left hand and starts furiously rubbing her clit with earnest. “Come for me, Regina.” And she does. She lets out a loud cry which was muffled by her sucking on his neck as she comes on his fingers and hand. She stops sucking on his neck and pulls away, smiling at her work.

 

“Looks like I left a mark.” She smirks before moving off of him. Rumple’s eyes bulge out of his head as he moves his hand up to wear she was sucking. “Well done.” He growls towards her. She laughs evilly before turning on her heels and back upstairs with an award winning smirk on her face. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Rumple says as they both put on jackets since it’s still January and freezing outside. The couple had decided to finally come out as a couple. Well, not exactly. They said they would walk hand in hand to Granny’s and if anyone asked, they would say that they are together.

 

They decided to just be free and not kiss just so people could realise that they were together but because they wanted to. Regina hooks her arm with his and nuzzles up against him for warmth as they walk down the street. 

 

Some people stopped and started but none had come up to them yet. If any of them gave them dirty looks they returned them, well Rumple did. 

 

As Granny’s comes into view they both look at each other and take a deep breath. They both knew that almost the whole family would be there since it was Sunday morning and everyone had breakfast together. Regina had messaged them saying her and Rumple would be having breakfast with just the two of them to discuss the baby. Which wasn’t a lie. 

 

They both knew that Snow, Charming, young Neal who was now seven, Henry, Ella, Lucy, Emma and Hook. Alice, Robin, Nook and Jack would also be there but they already knew. Rumple unhooks his arm from Regina’s so he can open the door. The smell of bacon hits them instantly. 

 

“Mom!” Regina looks towards the back to see Henry, Ella, Lucy, Emma, Snow, Hook and Charming all sitting at the back booth. Snow and Charming on one side, Emma and Hook on the other and Henry, Ella and Lucy had pulled up a table for them so the booth wouldn’t be that crowded. 

 

“You go over to them. I’ll pick us a table.” Rumple whispers in her ear before pecking her cheek quickly and left to find a table. Regina smiles and walks towards the the group. “Hi.” She greets them. “What was that about?” Emma asks Regina. “What was what about?” Regina asks her in confusion. “Rumple kissed your cheek.” Snow said in return. 

 

“Ah, um. That’s what we wanted to say to everyone. Me and Rumple have been dating for awhile now.” She says nervously. Suddenly the whole diner went quiet and turned their attention to Regina. Luckily in the booth right next to the Charming’s were Alice, Robin, Nook and Jack who were all giving her a thumbs up. She smiles at them and looks back at the group.

 

“Wow.” Killian said as he put down his mug. “You’re dating?” Henry said as he furrows his eyebrows, almost in disgust.

 

“Yes. And, if you don’t approve then, well, I don’t need people who bring me down in my life.” She says confidently and walks away from their table. She walks towards Rumple who had chosen a booth which Regina and the Charming’s had usually sat it. She slid into the booth right next to him which was facing everyone in the diner.

 

The second she slid in next to him he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in. “Are you ok?” He asks her. She smiles at his concern and looks up to him. “Perfect.” She replies. “Can we move to the other side though? Everyone is staring at us.” She asks. He nods and they both slide into the other side.

 

A few minutes later Granny comes up to their booth and smiles at the sight. Rumple’s arm is protectively wrapped around Regina’s waist. Regina’s head is nuzzled in his neck, with her nose pressed against his ear. 

 

“Hey you two.” She greets them. “Hi Granny.” Regina says in return as she moves to face Granny but still leans closer into Rumple body. “What would you two love birds like today?” She asks them. Rumple and Regina are grateful that Granny is being nice about them coming out as a couple. “Two coffee’s and two english breakfasts.” Rumple says and smiles in Granny’s direction which she returns happily. “Alrighty.” She says before spinning around to put their order in. 

 

“I’m glad she is acting like this is normal, it makes this easier.” Regina says as she rests her forehead on Rumple shoulder in a loving manner. “Yeah.” He mutters and kisses her head. “Here are your two coffee’s.” Granny says as she approaches their booth once again. “Thanks.” They both say in return but she doesn’t leave. Instead she slides into the booth in the seat across from them.

 

“So, how did this happen.” She asks excitedly. Regina laughs and smiles and sits up, but Rumple still doesn’t let go of her waist. “We didn’t plan it but back in Hyperion Heights our cursed personas were together and their love for each other had retracted onto us.” Regina states simply. 

 

“That’s adorable. Alright, well enjoy the coffee. I’ll go plate your breakfast.” She smiles and practically hops away. Regina and Rumple both laugh and look at each other.

 

Once they had finished their breakfast and paid Granny along with a generous tip. Rumple helped Regina putting on her coat and then tangled their fingers together as they left Granny’s without looking back at the group who were still sitting at their booth. 

 

They had walked out the diner hand in hand and smiling like idiots as they walked through town. Regina felt home as Rumple wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. He loved the way he did that. And the way he brushed a hair behind her ear whenever it would fall in front of her face, him wrapping his strong arms around her and kissing her neck and him accepting her for who she was. If anything would happen to them it would break her considering she is too late. Her heart clenches as she realises something that she should’ve known a long time ago.  _ She’s in love with Rumplestiltskin. _


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff xoxo

“Wake up.” Rumple whispers in Regina’s ear. Regina is gorgeous when she’s awake but asleep, she is flawless. Her brown curls had fallen onto her face. Her body moving up and down slowly while she sleeps. 

 

Every passing day Rumple falls for Regina even more. He knows that he loves her but he’s not ready to tell her, maybe he never will be. He doesn’t want to scare her off and lose her and the baby. Rumple is brought out of his thoughts as Regina lets out a little moan as she slowly stretches her arms and legs in an erotic way.

 

“Good morning.” He says. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles as she sees Rumple looking down at her with a smile on his face. Since they were at Granny’s together yesterday morning no one had messaged her to ask about her and Rumple, which she was seemingly happy with.

 

They decide to eat again this morning as Granny’s where everyone will be there again. Lucy enrolled at Storybrooke elementary and she’ll be starting there next week. 

 

“Hey you guys!.” Granny greets Regina and Rumple as they walk through the diner. “Same as yesterday?” She asks them. They both nod in answer and walk towards the table they sat at yesterday. Rumple decided to sit right next to Regina so he can see everyone. 

 

Regina glances up towards the Charming’s usual booth and spots a few of them taking glances at them. She takes this as her chance to apologise for yesterday. She stands up from her chair and walks over to their booth.

 

“Hey.” She greets them. “Sorry for just walking away yesterday.” She adds. “It’s ok. We’ll get used to it. Granny looks like she is already your guys’s biggest fan.” Snow laughs. “Yeah, she kind of is.” Regina replies and looks over at Henry. “What do you think?” She asks him. “If you’re happy then I’m happy.” He says and smiles at her. Regina lets out a breath of air and relaxes. “Thank you, I should go join him now.” She says and they bid goodbyes. 

 

She smiles as she sees Rumple still sitting at their table while sipping coffee. “Here.” He pushes the coffee towards her as she sits down. Her smile is full of love as she leans in and pecks his lips lightly.

 

A few minutes later Granny comes to their table and hands them their food, smiling at them before returning to work.

 

After they had finished breakfast they headed back to  _ their  _ house to do some online shopping for baby stuff since they couldn’t be bothered to go to the store. 

 

“Click that!” Regina says and slaps his arm. “Hey! I know woman. Don’t need to hit me.” He growls before clicking the crib she wanted to look at. “It’s nice. I think it’ll be perfect.” He says and smiles at the picture. It’s a white wood crib soft with edges and comes with a little stuffed animal. 

 

As they ordered all the baby stuff which had taken up to three hours, Regina was due a nap. Rumple smiled at the woman dozing off on his shoulder. He closed the computer with his right hand and used the same hand to place it on his bedside table before joining her in her nap.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Rumple! Wake up.” Regina said, she blows on his face making his nose scrunch up. They were both asleep for three hours which was longer than she had expected but she wasn’t complaining. His arms were wrapped around her protectively the whole time. 

 

“What?” He groaned. Regina’s legs was placed between his two legs. He arm laying on his chest as she flattens his shirt collar. “We slept for three hours.” She laughs. His eyes open and smile as he is met with Regina’s soft features and her crazy curled hair. “Well, it was needed.” He replies as he tightens his grip on her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. 

 

“Why don’t we go to Granny’s for dinner? But it’s only four now so maybe leave at five?” She suggests, scooching more towards him. “It’s a date, literally. Wear something nice. I’ll meet you at the front door at ten to five.” He says and swiftly unwraps his arms from her and she leans forward and pecks his lips before getting ready.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Just like he said, they were both standing at the front door at ten to five. Regina was wearing a blood red strapless dress which reached the top of her knees. Rumple was wearing his signature black tux with a white squared pocket. The tux fits him well and Regina can’t help but check him out. 

 

“See something you like?” He teases and reaches forward, taking ahold of her hips and pulling her towards him. “Mmm, yes.” She says sexually. They both smile and Regina crashes their lips together. Rumple reluctantly pulls away and Regina hooks his arm with hers. Rumple waves his hand and Regina furrows her eyebrows as her hair is different than normal. She unhooks his arm and walks towards the mirror and sees that instead of having straight hair, her hair was in a simple pleat, strands of hair falling to the side of her face.

 

“Umm, why?” She asks him. “I’ve been trying to learn how to do it, for when the little girl in there comes out.” He motions towards her bump. “I think you look beautiful, gorgeous even.” He says honestly and stalks towards her, hooking his arm with hers again. 

 

“Fine, just for tonight though.” She says. He nods and laughs as they leave the house to enjoy their date.

 

When they finally enter Granny’s heads turn to look at the couple. Granny looked up and smiled at them. Rumple leads Regina towards the booth at the back. They sit across from each other as they slide into the booth, before taking off their coats. 

 

“You two on a date?” Grannys asks them as she reaches their table. “Yeah.” Regina says happily. Rumple shoots her a loving smile which she returns. “Ok, well do you know what you would like?” She asks them, not wanting to interrupt their date. 

 

“We’ll have water and we’ll both have your famous lasagna.” Rumple says as he looks at Regina if she’s ok with what he had chosen. Regina nods at him and blushes.  _ He knows her so well. _ She thinks to herself

 

“Alright. You two enjoy your evening.” Granny says as she picks up the menus off the table and swiftly walks away. 

 

“So, we’re on a date.” Regina says nervously. Her fingers fiddling with each other under the table.

 

“Really?” Rumple teases. Regina blushes and looks towards Granny who walks over with their drinks. Granny quietly set them down and walks away. 

 

“Regina.” Rumple says to catch her attention. Regina pulls her attention away from the people in the diner and towards her date. “Relax.” He adds and reaches over the table to take her hands. Regina smiles and pulls her hands away from under the table and entangles her fingers with Rumple’s.

 

“Sorry, it’s been a little while since I’ve been on a date.” She comment. Rumple strokes her palm with his thumb and smiles at her. “Me too.” He laughs. Unwrapping only one hand from hers to take a sip of his water. Regina does the same and they both put their hand back.

 

“What do you want to do after dinner?” He asks her. “Ooh, I don’t know.” She smiles. Rumple laughs. “Ok, why don’t we watch Netflix and chill?” He asks her. Regina lets out a giggle and shakes her head. “Do you mean watch Netflix and chill or Netflix and Chill?” She asks him. “Isn’t it the same?” He furrowed his eyebrows and looks at his date which is now laughing at him.

 

“No, watching Netflix and chilling is watching Netflix and relaxing but Netflix and Chill is when Netflix is on and you and your partner are having sex.” She explains to him. Rumple laughs and looks at his lap. “Well, I’m not opposed to both.” He teases and looks back up at her. Regina laughs and blushes at the same time. Moving her head down so he hopefully won’t see the blush creeping up on her. 

 

Regina loves the feeling of love. While she is with Rumple she feels carefree. Her hair is pleated and she wears jeans and tank tops at work for god’s sake. Sometimes while they’re together she thinks that they are moving way too fast. It’s a thought that only lasts a second then disappears though. She feels safe and content with him. She isn’t afraid to eat junk food in front of him or watch some stupid TV show that Emma had gotten her hooked onto. She feels…  _ safe. _

 

“What are you thinking about?” Rumple says, pulling her out from her thoughts. “Nothing important.” She replies and smiles at him reassuringly. He smiles back at her as Granny stalks towards their booth and places their lasagna’s on the table. “Enjoy.” Granny grins at the two love birds, spinning on the heels on her flats and swiftly walking back towards other customers. 

 

“I promise I will take you somewhere nicer than Granny’s for our second date.” He comments, cutting a piece of lasagna and sticking the fork full in his mouth. Regina raises her eyebrow and smirks. “What makes you think there will be a second date?” She teases him while taking a bite out of her own plate. 

 

Rumple grins and looks up at her. “The fact that you keep staring at my lips whenever I eat or drink anything.” He teases. It’s not a lie. Regina mentally curses herself that she had let herself be caught staring. “Can you blame me?” She shoots back, smirking in his direction. Regina hums as they carry on with their dinner in simple conversation. Flirting back and forth which definitely does not go unseen by the other customers at Granny’s.

 

“Why don’t we go get ice cream?” Rumple suggests to Regina as they put on their coats. “Sounds like a good idea.” Regina replies with a smiles on her face. Regina and Rumple pay Granny, she wishes them a good evening before they head out of the diner.

 

“What flavour are you going to get?” Regina asks Rumple. Rumple smiles and wraps his arm arounds Regina’s waist, pulling her closer to him. 

 

“Probably just chocolate.” He replies. “Me too, but with strawberry. So two scoops.” She laughs. Rumple’s heart clenches at the sound of her carefree laugh and looks at her with a smile. “Whatever you want, I’m paying.” He says kissing her temple. Regina sighs and leans her head on his shoulder as they approach the ice cream parlor. 

 

“Taste good?” Regina asks Rumple as he takes a large spoonful of chocolate and strawberry ice cream. He nods in answer as he swirls the ice cream in his mouth, collecting the flavors. Regina takes a spoonful of her chocolate and strawberry and just swallows it the second she closes her mouth. 

 

“How can you enjoy ice cream if when the second if reaches your mouth you swallow it?” He asks her, obviously noticing how she swallowed it.

 

“It was only my first spoonful. It takes me a few minutes to get used to eating ice cream. Haven’t eaten it in a while but I already know it’s going to be the baby’s new favourite food.” She smiles. Regina places her free hand on her stomach and rubs it protectively. 

 

“Well, I am hoping we have a fat baby.” He comments. Regina chokes on her ice cream and lets out a laugh. “You want the baby to be fat?” She asks him shocked. “Of course. I want a baby with big chubby cheeks and their fat to be overflowing in their clothing.” He says seriously, giving her a small smile. “Well, if it’s a fat baby you want… it’s a fat baby you’ll get.” Regina smiles and laughs. “Good.” She hears him mutter. She smiles as they talk about the baby while eating their ice cream.

 

“So, what now?” Regina asks Rumple as they walk down the quiet streets of maine. “Wait, I have never been inside your house! Maybe I have once but I don’t recall.” Regina laughs. 

 

“You really want to see my house?” Rumple asks his  _ girlfriend. _ “Of course.” She answers, not understanding why she wouldn’t. 

 

As they walk in the direction to his house they don’t talk except for leaning against each other. They don’t need to talk, they just love each others company. Enjoying the feeling of having someone warm up against them.

 

As they walk up the steps leading to his front door Rumple pulls out his keys from his pocket and sticks the key into the hole, turning the lock and pushing the door open with his left foot. “Welcome.” He says moving a little to the side so they both have space to get through the doorway. 

 

Regina lets go of his arm as she has a look around his house. It’s pretty rustic, wooden flooring and brick walls. The living room is in the doorway on your right, it sits next to the front door. The living room has a large brown leather sofa, a fluffy rug on the floor in front of the couch and a glass table sitting on top of the rug. On the wall which the sofa faces is a TV hanging above a fireplace which Rumple had lit a few seconds after they had entered the house. Behind the sofa is two small steps you have to walk up which leads to his dark brown dining table. It fits eight chairs and has a flower centerpiece in the middle. 

 

“Classy.” Regina says looks at Rumple. His kitchen is pretty much the same and if you go upstairs his bedroom is just a wooden bed with plain white and black sheets. Pretty simple but it suites Rumple just fine. Regina loves the homey feeling that the house emites. She could get used to this. Regina thinks to herself. 

 

Regina walks back into the living room, plopping onto the couch as Rumple goes into the kitchen to make them some hot chocolate which Regina has been craving for awhile. 

 

From the couch she takes a better look around. She spots a few picture frames on a shelf she had missed. She stands up from the couch and walks towards the shelf which no surprise, it the same color of wood as the flooring and almost everything wooden in his house. 

 

There are five frames in total and one cup. Which she can easily tell is the famous chipped cup which is his and Belle’s love story. The first frame is a picture of him, Belle and Gideon. The second is of Gideon as a baby. And the third… Regina smiles as she recognizes that it’s a picture of her. She didn’t even know he took a picture of her that day. Regina, well Roni is sitting on the beach with Weaver and she seems to be looking out at the water with a smile on her face. Her hair is blowing behind her and you could see her pearly white teeth. 

 

The fourth picture is of Roni and Weaver at the bar together on Christmas Eve. Ella liked how cute they looked so she took a picture and sent it to them.  _ Rumple must’ve printed it out _ . She thinks to herself. And the last picture is of the sonogram of their baby. 

 

“I hope you like marshmellows.” She hears Rumple’s voice behind her. She smiles and turns around away from the shelf and walks back over to the couch as Rumple approaches her, handing her the hot chocolate. “Thanks.” She mutters and they both sit on the sofa. Regina moves her legs onto his lap and she leans against the sofas armrest. Rumple moves more in the middle of the couch so she is more comfortable. 

 

Rumple moved his cup to his right hand and stroked her jean covered leg with his left. Regina smiles, reaching over towards the glass table and placing her mug on it. Moving more down and resting her head against the pillow she sighed in relief. Rumple watches her as she closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of him massaging her legs. 

 

Rumple too leans forward and also places his mug on the coffee table before leaning back against the sofa, returning back to rubbing her legs. He knows she’s tired and waits a few moments until he can tell she was about to fall asleep before softly moving her legs off of him and getting off the couch. He faces her once he is standing up and leans down to collect her into his arms. 

 

Regina knows that she is being moved but she is too tired to open her eyes back up again. She trusts Rumple will looks after her, she leans into his chest and makes sure to take a good whiff of his cologne.

 

Rumple gracefully carries her up the stairs and into his room where he gently sets her down on the right side of the bed, which is the side she has always slept on. He rolls her over a little and carefully unzips the back of her dress. She moans a little and he stops instantly, hoping to not wake up his sleeping beauty. 

 

Once she lies still again he resumes with undoing her dress. Once the zipper is fully down he shimmys her out of the dress and takes off her high heels in the process. He takes off her black lace bra and slowly puts on one of his shirts which he had taken out from his drawer, not before taking a quick peek at her breasts which had almost doubled in size since her pregnancy.

 

He takes off all his clothing except of his boxers. He slides into bed and swiftly throws the covers over their bodies. Rumple moves closer to Regina and slides his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Just as if they had practiced, Regina buried her head into his neck and they both sigh in content before drifting off to sleep in the comfort of each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Smut ahead

Regina is now six and a half months pregnant and everything is going perfect. Regina and Rumple were halfway done with their little girls nursery and Regina is wanting sex almost every second of the day. They even did it in Granny’s bathroom because Regina couldn’t wait.

 

“Careful of the light switch.” Regina scolds Rumple as he almost painted the light switch purple. Rumple rolls his eyes and maneuvered his paint roller around the tape which protected the light switch from paint unless you purposely go over it.

 

The couple decided to paint the room a dark greyish- blueish color. The drapes were white and pink. They added stuff animals and a little stool so if they ever needed to check on her they wouldn’t have to be standing up the entire time. The placed down a light pink carpet and smiled at their work.

 

“I love it.” Rumple comments and Regina hugs him. “Me too.” She says smiling towards the room. She leans against his body and nuzzles her head into his chest. “You are cute when you do that.” He laughs. Regina’s head shoots up and lifts her hand up to his face and smacks him hard. “What the hell?” He growls. “Oh my god, I am so sorry babe. My hormones are making me crazy.” She apologises nervously. Quickly pushing past him and running into their room.

 

Rumple sighs and slowly walks back into their room. “You ok?” He asks her. He eyes Regina who is sitting on their bed with her legs crossed. “Yeah, my hormones are going crazy and I feel as though I am doing everything wrong.” She says sadly. Rumple shakes her head and shuffles towards her.

 

“You’re not! You are doing everything perfectly.” He says. He sits at the edge of the bed right next to her. Grabbing her thighs and pulling her legs and bringing her onto his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his chest.

 

“You are doing nothing wrong, Regina.” He whispers into her ear. Regina smiles into his chest as she gets a whiff of his favourite cologne. It’s his favourite because she is the one who bought it for him.

 

“Where would you like to go for dinner next Friday?” Rumple asks her, nuzzling his face in her curls. “Why?” She asks him, leaning into his head. “It’s our sixth month anniversary next Friday.” He comments. Regina’s eyes widen at his words. She had completely forgotten it was their sixth month anniversary next week.

 

Rumple could sense she had forgotten since her shoulders tensed at his words. “It’s ok if you had forgotten. You have been working very hard on our daughter’s nursery.” He pulls away from her neck and looks into her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.” She frowns and twists her body around to straddle him. She rests her arms on his shoulders. Rumple smiles at her and leans forward to kiss her lips lightly, his hands trailing to her hips. He pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. “It’s ok, babe.” He replies and pecks her lips again.

 

Without any warning his grip tightens on her hips and he flings her off his lap and onto the bed. “Ah.” Regina yelps out. Rumple smiles and crawls fully onto the bed and spreads her legs so he can get in between them. “Mmm, I like where this is going.” Regina smirks and grabs his shirt collar, pulling him down. Rumple presses his hands down on each side of her body to pull himself up so he won’t fall on top of her and crush the baby.

 

Rumple smiles down at Regina and leans a little more down to kiss her again. Regina smiles into the kiss and lifts her legs up to wrap them around his waist. Rumple lets his tongue slip into her mouth, Regina lets out a throaty moan as her grip tightens on his collar.

 

Regina trails her hands down to the buckle of his jeans and bending her legs and pushing them against his body. She uses her feet to push his jeans down his legs, his boxers go along with his jeans. Rumple growls and pulls away. “Needy much?” He growls at her before attacking her neck. “Fuck.” Regina moans out.

 

Rumple moves one of his down towards his cock and pushes himself a little further and lines his rod with her core and thrusts himself forward, fully filling her. “Shit!” Regina screams out. Rumple wastes no time in pounding into her over and over. With each thrust Regina throws her head back as her hands fist into his shirt.

 

“Shit, Regina.” Rumple growls. Rumple lets himself go. Resting on his elbows with his head buried in her hair. He spews out curse words with each thrust as his release approaches. Regina moves her hands down to his bare ass and digs her nails into his cheeks. Rumple hisses out but his pounding doesn’t stop as Regina comes crumbling down as her orgasm comes out of nowhere. Regina’s core clenches around his cock and Rumple release deep inside of her, letting her milk him dry.

 

“Wow, that was amazing.” Regina breathes out as her chest moves up and down repeatedly. Rumple pulls out of her, Regina feels their juices running out of her. Rumple pulls up his boxers but leaves his jeans on the ground. He unbuttons a few buttons of his wrinkled shirt before he moves under the covers. Regina moves under the covers with him. As warm enwraps the both of them Regina huddles towards him. Rumple welcomes her with warm arms with one arm wrap around the bottom half of her back and his other wrapping and top, letting his hand snake through her damp curls which are now slick with sweat from their recent activities.

 

Rumple listens to Regina’s steady breathing as she had already fallen asleep. Before letting himself fall into sleep with her, he leans forward and whispers in her ear. “I love you, Regina Mills” He leans back, lying his head back on his pillow as Regina’s curls tickle his face but he lets them, enjoying the scent of her apple shampoo. He closes his eyes and lets himself fall into a deep slumber next to the woman he loves.

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Light smut.
> 
> Only 3 chapters left!

Regina’s eyelids flutter open, she smiles as she is met with soft features of Rumple’s face. She moves her hand from in between them and snakes it up towards his hair. She is glad that his hair had grown back, although he did look sexy with it shorter, she prefers him with longer hair.

 

“It’s not nice to stare, you know.” Rumple laughs as he watches her look back at him with             soft smile gracing the sweet features of her face. 

 

“But if I take a picture it might get deleted. And it’s hard to forget a face like yours.” She flirts playfully, still stroking his locks. 

 

“I do hope that’s a good thing.” He replies, pressing his hand into her back and pulling her towards him, almost as if he was claiming his territory. 

 

“It is.” She hums. Rumple smiles in return, before leaning forward and covering her lips with his in a kiss. 

 

“You have become such a softie.” Regina comments as she pulls away and looks at him. Rumple stares at her, feigning shock. “I have most definitely not.” He replies sternly. He pulls away from her to get out of their bed, knowing it would make Regina pout. 

 

“Where are you going?” Regina pouts, watching as he switches shirts and starting putting on a new pair of denim jeans. “Now who’s the softie.” He laughs, tucking his white shirt into his blue jeans which his cursed persona, Weaver had done. 

 

“I like how you have changed out of your suits. I will miss your pressed suits but my god don’t you turn me on in denim.” She flirts, moving up from her position and crawling seductively to the end of the bed. 

 

Rumple smirks, walking towards the end of the bed. Before he can get closer Regina lunges forward and grips the waistband of his jeans, tugging him forward. The second his legs hit the bed her hands found his belt and unbuckled it and then unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers down to below his knees. Rumple didn’t have enough time to step out of his garments as Regina’s hand had started to stroke him. 

 

Rumple let out a soft moan as Regina’s soft hands moved up and down his hardened shaft. Rumple was fully aroused by the time Regina had took him in her mouth and began sucking him, immensely enjoying the feeling of giving him pleasure. Rumple was moaning and straining. He was arching his back before her as he met her with every thrust. He moved his hands towards her head and snaked his fingers through her soft curls as she bobbed up and down. Rumple let out a deep moan as he thrusted forward and released his seed into her mouth. Regina kept her mouth on him as she sucked him dry. 

 

Regina smirked as she leaned back and watched as his cock was still hard. “Do you ever go soft?” She jokes. Rumple laughs and fixes himself, zipping himself back up and leaning down to capture her lips. He moaned at the taste of himself on her tongue. “Around you? No.” He replies as he leaves their bedroom before Regina could reply. 

 

Regina mentally laughs as she changes into a comfortable pair of jeggings and a white t-shirt. At first Regina had said ‘no’ to wearing jeggings. They were a cross of jeans and leggings for god’s sake. But in the end Rumple had persuaded her into wearing them since her jeans wouldn’t fit her and she wouldn’t wearing leggings out in public.

 

She put on a pair of socks and a pair of black nike trainers since her swelled up feet couldn’t handle the pain of wearing heels anymore. 

 

“You look beautiful.” Rumple comments as Regina walks into the kitchen. “Thank you. Surprisingly, these  _ jeggings _ are actually very comfortable.” She replies, gracefully gliding onto an island stool as she waits for her pancakes. 

 

“Plus, your ass looks amazing in them.” Rumple comments seriously, shooting her a smile as he flips her pancakes onto a plate. “I should wear them more often if you like them so much.” She teases, eyeing her plate. “Syrup?” Rumple asks her. Regina nods in his direction, still sitting down because she knows that Rumple will go get her some. 

 

“Here you are, I can’t stay for breakfast. Ever since we came back with people from the Wish Realm the pawn shop has been very busy lately.” Rumple says placing her plate of fresh pancakes in front of her. Swiftly walking towards the fridge and taking out syrup and a banana, knowing she would want some cut up fruit along with her unhealthy breakfast. He doesn’t mind her eating junk food. She has always had an amazing figure but he would love her even if she was fat. Plus, her hormones are crazy and she gets really defensive whenever someone mentions her constant need for junk food.

 

“Awe, ok.” Regina frowns as she squirts some syrup on her pancakes, but smiles when Rumple places a banana in front of her plate. Whenever he had asked if she wanted any fruit of the side she had declined but after a few minutes she had always gotten up and picked out some fruit to chop up and eat with her pancakes. 

 

“I’ll come by the office and bring some lunch.” He replies and lovingly pecks her cheek before they bid their goodbyes.    
  


Regina had heard him last night when he had told her he loved her. She was too tired to reply but she had wanted to tell him she loved him in return. She was going to tell him this morning but she wants to wait until tonight. She will cook him his favourite meal and tell him. 

 

She smiles at the memory of him whispering in her ear that he loves her and kisses her neck before falling asleep in his arms. Regina her few lasts bites of the pancakes before cleaning up and heading off to work for the day.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Here are the papers you wanted.” Emma says as she barges through Regina’s office doors and plopping the documents of her desk as the land with a smack. “Thanks.” Regina replies not looking up from her work. 

 

Emma frowns and sits down in the chair across from Regina, eyeing her. Regina can feel Emma’s eyes on her but decides to ignore her. If she ever wants to get home at a decent time she has to stay on track.

 

Emma continues to stare at Regina for a few more minutes until Regina had enough. “What do you need, Miss Swan?” She snips at her, looking up from her work and placing her pen down on her desk. 

 

“Are you ok? You seem to be stressed out.” Emma replies, swinging one leg over the other. “I’m fine. I just want to get all my work done so I can get home earlier.” Regina answer as she practically has a staring contest with the sheriff. 

 

“Ok, well, I’ll leave you to it.” Emma says simply before jumping up from Regina’s chair. “Good day, Emma.” Regina says as Emma waves her hand before leaving her office. Regina rolls her eyes at how Emma had just wasted her time. Regina looks back down at her work and growls before continuing. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s been another two hours of work, document after document. Her hand had cramped up almost ten times as she writes out long documents and signs forms that are due in a few days. 

 

There is a loud knock at her door but she ignores it and continues with her work. The person knocks again but louder this time. Regina groans and whimpers, she has no time for this.

 

“Come in!” She shouts. The doors opens and Rumple peaks his head through the doorway. Regina sighs and smiles. “Is it one already?” She asks in shock. She glances at the clock and it reads one. 

 

“Yeah, is this a bad time?” He asks her, placing his Granny’s takeaway bag on the edge of her desk. 

 

“No, I just thought you were someone who plans on annoying the life out of me.” She replies. Her mouth waters as she notices the wetness at the bottom of the bag, she knows it’s grease and she can’t wait to stuff her mouth with whatever he had gotten her. 

 

“I got you a bacon and cheese burger.” He says as he pulls out a plastic take out box which Regina quickly reaches for. “It’s double cheese.” He adds. Regina looks up at him with tears in her eyes.  _ He really does know her. _ She thinks to herself.

 

Rumple spots the tears welling in her eyes and quickly rushes to lean down next to her. “Is everything ok?” He asks her worriedly. “Yes.” She mutters in embarrassment. “It’s my hormones.” She adds, clutching onto the take away box in a deathening grip. “It’s ok.” Rumple laughs, he stand up straight and moves around the desk to pick up a chair and move it around the desk to sit it down to Regina’s left. 

 

Rumple takes out his burger and some fries which he had gotten for Regina if she had wanted anything extra with her burger. He pushes the pack of fries towards her before sitting down in his chair and letting out a sigh of relief. 

 

Regina brings her greasy burger up to her lips and takes a big bite. She moans out and her eyes go to the back of her head.

 

“You sound like you’re cheating on me.” He laughs as he watches her take yet another bite of the burger which is a heart attack waiting to happen. 

 

“Oh god, I need a little privacy.” Regina jokes as she quickly spins around on her chair with her back to Rumple as she continues feasting on her burger. 

 

“Should I leave you two alone?” Rumple asks her. “Mmm, no. A threesome sounds great.” She says with her mouth full of burger. Once it’s swallowed down she turns back around on her chair to face Rumple who is already half way done with his burger.

 

“How did you eat that so fast?” Regina asks shocked. She places her burger back in the box so she can take out a few fries. 

 

“I had a lot of time since you were practically making out with a burger.” He jokes. He quickly waves his hand, summoning a packet of ketchup in Regina’s hand. “Ooh, thank you.” Regina replies before squirting the whole packet in the other side of the box. She dips a fry in the ketchup and pop it in her mouth. 

 

“As much as I know Granny’s will give you a heart attack… she sure does know how to make amazing greasy food.” Regina moans before dipping another fry in her sauce and placing it in her mouth.

 

“I need to head back to work but… you better be home by seven so I can give you a mind blowing massage.” He says sternly because quickly pecking her lips, savouring the taste of ketchup on her tongue. “I’ll try, I have a lot of work.” Regina replies as she takes a hold of his hand and playing with his fingers. 

 

“Then give some work to Emma and David, well, the stuff that is in their area.” He answers smiling as their fingers play with each other. Regina closes her eyes and lean her head back on her chairs headrest. 

 

Rumple smiles down at her, he leans down and presses his lips to her forehead before pulling her hand to his lips as well. He kisses each knuckles before quickly throwing away the paper bag and leaving her be.

 

Once he leaves the room Regina opens her eyes back up and looks at her burger. She smiles as she picks it up and takes yet another bite of it. His lips still linger on her forehead and her knuckles.  _ She is really lucky to have him.  _ She thinks to herself as she goes back to her work, taking bites out of her burger and fries throughout the day even though they had gotten cold. She didn’t care though, it’s the thought that counts. He had taken time out of his day to get her lunch and make her feel loved. It’s all she ever wanted. 

  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but with a lot of fluff xoxo

Regina lets the fresh air hit her face with every step she takes, leading up to  _ their _ house. She strokes her bump as she takes a deep inhale, cold air filling her nose before breathing out. It is nearing February so it’s still jacket weather. 

 

Tonight is the night she is telling Rumple she loves him, her fingers fiddle with her coat as she walks up the steps to the door. She takes a deep breath before placing her hand on the cold knob, she turns the knob and pushes the door open with force.

 

Warm air hits her face, thankfully she can’t smell any food because she wants to cook for him tonight. 

 

“Hello.” She glances towards the voice and smiles as Rumple comes up towards her. She pushes the door closed with her shoe as she starts taking off her coat. The coat slips off her arms but before she can hang it up Rumple’s lips are on hers. 

 

She moans into the warm kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her towards his warm body. They kiss for another minute before air becomes a problem for the both of them. 

 

“Hello to you too.” She breathes out. He takes her coat out of her hands and throws it on the coat hanger. “Did you cook something?” She asks him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rumple frowns. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what you wanted and I didn’t want to disturb you at work.” He says in defense. “Oh no. Don’t be sorry, I was hoping you didn’t cook. I wanted to make your favourite meal for being so amazing to me.” She smiles and leans forward, capturing his lips into a searing kiss. 

 

“Ok darling.” Regina smiles as the nickname. She lightly pecks his lips before she pulls away and brushing past him to start on the lasagna. 

 

Rumple follows closely behind her, not knowing if he should follow or not. “Would you like extra cheese?” She asks him as she digs through their fridge to find the ingredients. 

 

“Yes.” He replies as he leans against the kitchen island, watching Regina concentrate on her cooking. He watches her as she sets everything she needs on the island, placing it in the order she needs it and which is most comfortable for her. 

 

She feels eyes on her and looks up to see Rumple watching her with loving eyes. She blushes and quickly averts her eyes towards the lasagna. “Would you like to help me?” She asks him, glancing up in his direction. 

 

He smiles and moves towards her and moves up behind her. He helps her spread a layer of her pre-made ragu. Regina makes a weekly lasagna so she always has her pre-made sauce for whenever they make lasagna. They layer the lasagna in comfortable silence. Rumple places the lasagna in the over because he doesn’t want her bending down with the six and a half month bump. They had already pre-heated the oven so all they had to do was wait forty minutes which they had no problem with. 

 

“Why did you want to make lasagna tonight?” He asks her as he comes up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. 

 

“Why not?” She replies playfully. She pulls away from his embrace before she starts to clean up all the ingredients. 

 

“We usually have lasagna on Friday, it’s Tuesday.” He says, walking around the island and plopping onto a stool. 

 

“I wanted to do something nice for you after all that you have done to make me feel comfortable throughout my pregnancy.” She answers simply. Part of it is true. She does want to do something nice for him but she is telling him she loves him and she wants the night to be special. 

 

“You’re carrying my child. That is the best gift of all.” He replies honestly. She smiles in his direction, she lets out a small chuckle which makes Rumple furrows his eyebrows.

 

“That was really cheesy.” She laughs. Rumple rolls his eyes and laughs. “You are such a bitch.” He laughs. He slides off the chair and walks over to her. He grabs the waistband of her jeggings as she had done to him this morning. He pulls her towards him and roughly kisses her. 

 

“I could make lasagna on Friday too since it’s our sixth month anniversary.” She says. He smiles down at her and pecks her lips. “No, I’m taking you out for a very expensive dinner. And… after the baby is born, I booked us at a hotel for an entire weekend in Paris, it’s a very expensive hotel but, only the best for you. Of course the family has to come along because they will be pissed if we don’t bring them along. But I booked us a suite which is on the other side of the hotel, away from them. By the time we go it will probably be our one year anniversary but it is actually a delayed sixth month anniversary.” He says very proud of himself. 

 

“Are you serious? Paris?” She asks him shocked. “Yeah, maybe for our one year anniversary we could go to Italy or Scotland or maybe even Amsterdam!” He says and smiles at her. Regina smiles at him, tears well in her eyes. She throws herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

 

She pulls away and looks into his eyes. She smiles and lets a few tears fall. “I love you.” She breathes out. 

 

Rumple looks at her shocked. He wasn’t expecting that. “What?” He breathes out.

 

Regina breathes out nervously. “I love you. I wanted to tell you last night when you said it to me but I decided I want to tell you at dinner but god I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore.” She says in a jumbled mess. She looks at his shocked face. “Oh no… you didn’t mean it. You were probably caught up in the moment.” She frowns and backs up.

 

Rumple quickly catches on to what she is saying and quickly shakes his head. “No, I’m just shocked. I love you, Regina. I hate myself for falling for you so quickly after Belle but I can’t help it.” He says happily.

  
Regina smiles at him. She lunges forward and kisses him hard. She pulls away and buries her head in his chest. “I love you.” She mumbles into his shirt. “I love you too.” He says in return, leaning a little forward to kiss her temple then leaning into her embrace.  _ He’s home. _


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff! One chapter left! I will continue to do GoldenQueen though so don't worry.

“Ass.” Regina mumbles to Rumple as he walks back into the kitchen. They recently got in a fight about how much junk food she had been eating. She is now eight months pregnant and everything was going smoothly until Rumple suggested a salad for dinner. Regina had jumped to conclusions that he wanted her to be thin again, hence the suggestion for a salad. 

 

Rumple left the living room in a huff. He loves Regina, he does, but he had gotten sick of having junk food everyday. He was in the mood for a chicken caesar salad which he had mastered making.

 

Regina sits in the living room on the couch with her feet propped up onto the coffee table in front of her. She eyes her large baby bump and lifts up a bit to see if she could set her eyes on her feet. She found it hard so she layed back down against the pillow and closed her eyes. 

 

“Regina.” Regina’s eyes flutter open at the sound of her name being whispered in her ear. She groans and closes them again. “Wake up, dinner is ready babe.” Rumple says before heading back into the kitchen to plate everything up. The smell of chicken and bacon roams floats in the air as he sprinkles parmesan cheese all over the salad. 

 

He knows Regina is too lazy to get off the couch so he brings the two bowls and two forks over into the living room. He had heard her say ‘Ass’ and it stung a little but he chose to ignore it. 

 

He spots her head from the couch and smiles. “Here you go.” Her eyes flutter open once again and her nostrils take in the smell.  _ Doesn’t smell that bad. _ She thinks to herself. He walks over to the couch and hands her the bowl along with a fork. She eyes the salad wearily as Rumple sets down his bowl and fork onto the coffee table only to go back into the kitchen. 

 

Regina takes her fork and pokes at the chicken before collecting a piece of salad, chicken and bacon with parmesan on top. She sticks it in her mouth and chews it slowly. “Wow.” She mutters. She didn’t expect it to taste so good. 

 

Rumple walks back into the living room with two glasses of water in hand. He summons two coaster and places both glasses on each one before sitting down in the loveseat which is facing halfway towards the TV and halfway towards the wall so he could see Regina.

 

“Do you like it?” He asks her, sticking his fork into a bacon piece. “It’s ok.” She replies simply with no emotion. Regina caught the frown on Rumple’s face and decided to stop being so snippy. “Sorry, It’s actually delicious.” She says smiling. Rumple smiles back and nods his head. 

 

“I hope you know that I decided to make a salad because we have been having a lot of junk food lately and I’m surprised you haven’t gotten sick of it yet.” He says before taking a bite of the salad.

 

“I love it. Sorry that I was being a bitch.” She replies, looking down at her salad in shame. “Don’t worry. It’s your hormones, plus, I can handle your bitchiness.” He says laughing.

 

Regina laughs along with him, she sticks her fork into her bowl and firmly places her hand onto the edge of the sofa. She pushes herself up and looks up at Rumple who is staring at her with a questioning look. She points towards the end of the sofa and he smiles, understanding why she was moving up.    
  


He jumps up from the loveseat and sits down in the free place Regina had given him, bringing his salad with him. He leans back into the sofa, letting the cushions practically suffocate him. He wasn’t fond of the throw pillows but Regina loves them, so, Rumple loves them because he loves her. 

 

He knew that falling for her so quickly wasn’t a smart idea… yes, it had been quite a while since Belle had passed but he knows he will never forget her. She forgave him for every terrible thing he had done. All he ever wanted was for someone to accept him for the darkness, and the little bit of light he had. 

 

Both him and Regina knew what it felt like to not feel understood. She knows the feeling of having anger and resentment in her blood. Even though she had gotten rid of her evil half she still felt the urge to kill someone, everyone has the urge. They both love each other for their darkness and their light. That is the most important thing he needs. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Rumple snaps his head towards the soft voice. He smiles lovingly towards the pregnant woman who is still stuffing her face with the salad. 

 

“Nothing important.” He replies. Regina nods before looks back down at her salad. It’s been awhile since she has had a salad. Ever since she became pregnant all she wanted was something greasy. I guess it’s karma for eating such healthy food day and night during and after the curse. 

 

Leopold never let her eat many desserts, nor did her mother. During that time she always resented her mother. But now, she misses the warm embrace of a mother’s love. She’s happy that Henry was happy with her during the curse. She knows he wasn’t very fond of her once he found out everyone was a fairytale character and that she was a villain. But she knows he is happy now, with his wife and daughter. His happy ending Regina always knew he deserved and needed after having such a traumatic life. 

 

Regina still doesn’t understand how Henry is not traumatized for life. He was almost killed by his great grandfather, his mother is the evil queen, both his mother’s practically dying at one point and how he had been through so many curses. Henry is a strong man, always has been. He always was a stubborn baby as well. 

 

Regina smiles at the memory of her having trouble with his constant crying and wailing. It took her awhile but she finally got the hang of it. 

 

Rumple notices her smiling at herself, he admires her beauty in ways no one ever has. He could stare at her sexy lip scar for hours on end without getting bored. He loved the way it moved whenever she talked or ate something. She always said she hated her scar but he always loved it. 

 

“Something funny?” He asks her, bringing her out of her daydream. “No, just thinking about old memories.” She looks up and shoots him a warm smile before continuing with her salad which she sadly didn’t have much left of. 

 

“There is some left if you want more.” He says in her direction once he notices her pout. “No… too full.” She laughs. Rumple moves his hand onto her ankle and strokes him lovingly. In that moment Regina really could use his arms wrapped around her. 

She thinks back to their sixth month anniversary. He had lit candles everywhere around the house, including all the bathrooms. She could still smell the coconut scented candles. He took her to a fancy restaurant and he got her gifts too. He bought her a red silk dress that reached her ankles, along with red fuck me heels which he can’t wait to see her in once the baby comes. They made love multiple times that night, whispering ‘I love you’s’ whenever either of them came down from their highs. She can’t wait for their one year anniversary since he is taking her to either Amsterdam or Scotland. _ “Maybe even both.” _ He teased her one day.

 

She imagines her life with him and the baby every day. Him peppering kisses all over her body once the baby is asleep and them fighting whoever should calm her whenever she wakes up and begins her tantrums at three o’clock in the morning. She can’t wait for those moments. Even if they aren’t the best moments at that time, the can always look back at those moments and cherish them. 

 

She had imagined that life with Robin too, but after he had passed there was no hope left in her body for loving someone. Luckily she had friends who made her feel better… and Rumple.

 

“You always seem to be lost in thought these days. What’s been on your mind?” His soft voice pulled her away from her thoughts. She looks back up at him and smiles. “Life… and the baby.” She looks at her large bump and smiles. She sticks her fork back into the glass bowl and moves her right hand onto her belly, stroking it horizontally. 

 

“All good I hope.” He says still continuing with the stroking of her ankles. “Perfect.” She whispers, her breath caught in the back of her throat as she felt a kick against her hand. She knew the baby was kicking before but she hadn’t actually realised what was happening until now.

 

“She kicked.” Tear form in her eyes, Rumple quickly places his bowl onto the coffee table and gets down onto the ground. Regina smiles at the sight, letting the little feet have a fight with her palm. Rumple kneels onto the ground next to her and moves both of his hands onto her stomach. 

 

Regina moves her hand away to give him a chance to feel their baby. A few moments later Rumple feels a little kick on his hand. He smiles with joy and moves his hand in sync with the baby’s feet.

 

Regina stretches her hand with the bowl in it towards her coffee table and carefully places the bowl on the table before resuming her position on the couch. 

 

Regina and Rumple both enjoy the sweet moment that is happening before them as their baby kicks at the palm of their hands. 

 

“Why don’t I clean up and we both head up to bed?” Rumple says towards the brunette as he notices her eyes getting heavy. “Ok.” She replies. Before she knew it a cloud of black smoke indulges her. Once the black smoke disappears she is suddenly in their bed which her pjs on. 

 

She rests her head against her pillow and sighs in content. She has only been in her bed for a few second and she already misses his warm body. She had gotten used to sleeping beside him that now it doesn’t feel right whenever he works late and she goes to bed early. So instead of sleeping she waits up for him, she reads a book or check some work emails to pass time. She hates how she relies so much on him but she knows that he likes looking after her. 

 

After a few more minutes of the brunette staring aimlessly up at the ceiling a door creaks open. Regina shoots her head up and watches as Rumple walks into the room, shooting her a smile. 

 

“Took you awhile.” She teases as she pushes herself up a little so she is resting against the headboard. 

 

“Sorry, ‘Your Majesty’” He laughs. He waves his hand in the air and he is suddenly in only his boxers, his denim now folded neatly on the chair in the corner. “Why don’t you put it in the closet? You have one remember?” She laughs, watching him move around the bed. He slips into the silk sheets, his leg hitting hers as he moves closer. “I do know, but it is still clean so I can wear is tomorrow when I go to work.” He replies, leaning into her and resting his head on her chest, above her breast as one hand is comfortably on her baby bump. 

 

“I’m happy I’m taking a break.” She sighs happily.

 

“You need to, you’re huge. When you sit in your chair you can’t even sit properly because your bump is in the way.” Rumple laughs. Regina laughs along with him but frowned at the comment of her being huge. She knows he didn’t mean it as an insult but she can’t help but agree with him. Her ankles were larger and her arms had put on a lot of fat, more than she should have gained being pregnant. 

 

“Only a few more weeks.” She hears him say. Although she can’t see his face she can tell by the tone of his voice he is smiling. “I can’t wait to meet her.” She says happily. They both lay in comfortable silence but she can’t help but get aroused every time Rumple breathes since his hot breath hits her silk covered breast. She has had her silk nightgown for a while and it was never any use to her in winter due to the thin material but whenever she is with Rumple she doesn’t wear it for long before it get ripped off of her with passion that sends Romeo and Juliet to their grave… again. 

 

“Have you thought of any names yet?” Rumple asks her, stroking his thumb against the silk. His hand had recently traveled underneath the sheets and onto her nightgown. 

 

“Yeah… I love the name Reagan.” She answers. “I love that.” He says. She smiles and moves her hands from her sides and places one hand on his head, her fingers snaking their way through his soft hair.    
  


“Have you thought of any names?” She asks him as she moves her other hand next to his on her bump. “I love Irene and Freya. Irene means peace and Freya was once a name of the goddess of love, beauty, war and death.” He says. 

 

“I love all of them. Especially Irene.” She replies. “Well we still have another month to choose.” He says, leaning forward a little to kiss her covered stomach. “Goodnight, Regina.” He says and closes his eyes, leaning into her neck. “Night, Rumple.” She closes her eyes and she quickly falls asleep, listening to his breathing to help her sleep.

  
  



	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Cursed Love! I hope you enjoyed it! There will be many more GQ fanfictions to come so don't worry! Enjoy the last chapter ;)

Regina sighs in boredom, throwing her head back against the bed’s headboard and huffing. Rumple is at work and she has been ordered by Dr. Whale to stay in bed but she knows that he really meant bedrest. She is due in one week. Regina can’t wait until she can go back to her tight jeans and dresses and can finally have a working spine. Throughout the pregnancy the baby has been a real bitch to her back. 

 

Regina snakes her hand through her curls and sighs. It’s one o’clock so Rumple will be coming back home to have lunch with her to pass time. At first bedrest was nice, sitting in bed all day and eating junk food while she binge watches TV shows and movies on Netflix.

 

Her gaze follows the light coming through her closed drapes. She had kept them closed because other than watching TV and eating she would have naps during the day. 

 

Rumple and Regina have yet to choose a name for their child but they have five names at the top of their lists. Reagan, Freya, Irene, Olivia, Raven and Ivy. They know that there is another Ivy, Drizella ‘Ivy’ but they both love the name so they decided to add it to the list. 

 

“Hey.” Regina jumps at the voice and looks beside her. Rumple is lying on his back next to her with a Granny’s take out bag on his bedside table. 

 

“Hi.” He leans up and pecks her lips before sitting up straight and bringing the takeout bag onto the bed. 

 

Regina smiles and grabs a hold of the salad box and mumbles a thank you to Rumple before digging in. Regina had recently tried Granny’s chicken salads and she fell in love with them and started eating them every time they went to Granny’s or whenever they got takeout from there.

 

Before Regina can another bite of her salad she feels a shooting pain in her lower abdomen. She groans loudly and Rumple quickly grabs a hold of her. 

 

“Regina, are you ok?” Rumple asks her worriedly as he rubs her back earnestly. Regina nods and tries to sit back up but groans again.

 

“Ah shit!” She groans as water bursts out from under her. “Oh my god, the baby’s coming.” Rumple exclaims happily. 

 

“But I was  _ just  _ about to have my burger!” Regina groans. Rumple lets out a laugh as Regina lets out a strained one as she is hit with another contraction. 

 

“Ok, they are really close together.” Rumple says before quickly waving his hand in the air. Black smoke indulges the both of them. As soon as the black smoke disappears Regina sees she is in the hospital and relief shoots through her.

 

“Regina!” Dr. Whale exclaims as he comes rushing towards the couple. “The baby is coming.” Rumple says for her. She shoots him a smile before she groans again. “The baby is coming fast.” She groans out. 

 

Whale orders people to bring her into the maternity ward and get her ready for the birth. They all rush around and in a matter of minutes Regina is hooked up to the machine and everyone, including Rumple are in blue outfits with gloves on. 

 

“Ok, this baby is coming in hot so I need you to give us a big push Regina.” Whale says. Regina groans and pushes hard as Rumple comes and stands next to her. Regina buries her head in Rumple’s shoulder and another contraction shoots through her body. She shakes in pain but follows Whale instructions as best as she can.

 

Rumple takes a hold of Regina’s hand, her grip get tighter every second. “Ok, we got the head out Regina. You just need to give us another push.” Dr. Whale says. Regina whimpers in Rumple neck.

 

“You can do this baby.” Rumple whispers. Regina nods in his neck and screams out in pain as she gives them one last push. The lights had started flickering and window had shattered. 

 

Regina huffs out and falls backwards and sighs, a wave of relief washing over her. A babies cry breaks through the room and Rumple and Regina started crying at the sound of their baby girls voice.

 

“Would you like to hold your baby girl, Regina?” Dr. Whale asks her as he picks up her daughter. Regina’s grip on Rumple’s hand loosen and she nods as tears fall down her apple cheeks. 

 

Dr. Whale walks towards them and places her baby girl in her arms. She smiles down at her. “She is beautiful. Just like her mother.” Rumple says and kisses her forehead. “She had your nose.” Regina laughs. 

 

The little girl already had long black hair which Regina was so happy with. Regina thinks for a moment before bringing her hand to the blue sheet and lifting it up and smiling. “I’m thin again!” She exclaims happily.

 

Rumple and the doctors laugh. “I’m going to go get the paperwork.” Whale says before leaving the couple in peace, the nurses following after him. 

 

“Dr.Whale!” Emma shouts as she approaches them along with Snow, Charming, Killian, Ella, Lucy, Henry, Nook, Zelena, Alice and Robin. “We were at Granny’s when everything started shattering and the light were going crazy. We tracked the magic here.” Emma says out of breath. Whale takes a look around and sees some people on the floor but none in pain. Nurses were helping them back up and saying that everything was fine, which it was. 

 

“Everything is perfect. Regina just gave birth.” He says happily. Everyone around them gasps and smiles. “Oh my god.” Zelena says crying already. “Do you have a niece or nephew?” Zelena asks him shakily as Henry comes up behind her smiling like a fool. 

 

“You have a niece.” Dr. Whale states. “Would you like to see her?” His question directed to everyone. 

 

“Can we all go in once?” Snow asks the doctor. “Yes but don’t crowd too much around her, she’s been through a lot.” He turns around and beckons the group to follow him into Regina’s private room which is surprisingly large. 

 

He knocks lightly on the doors before pushing it open. Regina was resting against the bed as her and Rumple gushed over their daughter. The nurses had cleaned everything up and Regina was in new white sheets. 

 

“You have visitors.” Dr. Whale says and Regina smiles. Whale pushes the door fully open, letting everyone inside. “Zelena and Henry are the first to rush over to Regina. “Can I hold my little niece?” Zelena asks her sister. Regina nods and smiles as Henry bends down to kiss his mother’s cheek. 

 

Zelena leans down and takes their daughter out of Regina’s arms. “What is her name, luv?” Killian asks them.

 

“Everyone meet…” Regina starts as she looks over at Rumple and he nods smiling. She looks back at everyone, even Whale. “Ivy Gold-Mills.” Regina states happily. “Beautiful name.” Nook says and nods in the direction of Rumple. 

 

“I’ll get a birth certificate.” Whale says before leaving the family in peace. 

 

“Happy?” Rumple asks Regina. 

 

Regina faces towards him with a big smile on her face, she leans upwards and kisses him. 

 

“Perfect.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Epilogue  _

 

“Wake up sweetie.” Regina whispers into her daughters ear. “Do I have to go to school today Mama?” Five year old Ivy asks her mother.

 

“Yes baby.” Regian coos. Ivy pouts but obeys. She hops out of bed and waved her hand and closed her eyes, obviously concentrating on the spell. Suddenly Ivy was fully clothed in a long sleeved t-shirt and dungarees which Rumple had bought for her. 

 

“I love that outfit on you darling.” Rumple says as he leans against the doorway of his daughters room. Rumple walks over to wear Regina is sitting on their daughters bed and leans down to kiss his wife’s head.

 

“There is pancakes downstairs for the both of you. Sorry I can’t join you this morning.” He apologises and walks over to his daughter and picks her up, bringing her into his arms.

 

‘Love you baby girl.” He whispers in her ear and pecks her cheek. 

 

“Love you too daddy.” Ivy says and kisses her father’s cheek. He puts her back down and Regina comes up behind him. “Bye babe.” She says and kisses her husband on the lips. 

 

“Ew.” Ivy scrunches her nose up at the couple. Regina and Rumple laugh as they pull away. They’re  _ home _ .

  
  



End file.
